2 Years together
by xXxULTIMATExXx
Summary: Beauty ( me xD ) and butch spending 2 years together while she recovers. funny and harsh moments. rated M.
1. 1st Meeting You

2 years together. Ch 1

' TEXT ' - thoughts

"... TEXT ..." - telepathy

" TEXT" - speech

Chapter 1.

(BEAUTY'S POV)

I looked down at lab guards trying to capture my sisters. I used hypnosis to make them fall asleep. Most of them did. I heard a voice it was male and screaming for them to stop. My mother was gone from the country so I couldn't call her. I had to think fast. I screamed making glass break against the walls but flew fast enough to catch the doctor and hold him up with me so he wouldn't get hit.

" Brit. Bambi. We have to go now!"

I flew out the door and put him down.

" beauty thank you. "

He gave me a stun gun.

" save them and leave!"

I did but when I went inside I was shot by 3 max chemical X guns and fell to the floor. I looked at my sisters who were already in cages. Brit held a hand out and screamed. She never spoke. Neither did I. But I knew she meant run. I tried to but I got hit with one more combined shot and hit the floor. My eyes opened and I turned into vapor and disappeared.

I layed on the floor of a grassy area.

...Damnit. The middle of nowhere. Perfect place to teleport.

I got up and tried to walk but I fell onto my knees. I was having issues breathing and crawled a few feet forward.

...if I'm a succubus then please let someone find me...

I released blue gas from my mouth and let it spread into the air. It was to spread into a 150 mile radius. I passed out and felt my own blood soak my hair and clothes. I don't know how long it took but I was floating in space until I felt the touch of someone...

I was scared… And in a lot of pain. Just fought someone to save my sisters and they shot me with a chemical X gun. '...Great… I'm paralyzed and on the floor bleeding my ass off. I can't even see straight' I look up at the sky and see a trail of green. It stops but I'm took weak to care. 'Ill just die here anyway… ' I felt myself get lifted from the floor. And now I'm hoping its someone they wont kill me. Too weak to even look up. I'm supposed to be the strongest of my sisters. 4 max power shots with a chemical X gun isn't supposed to hurt this much… I saw who picked me up at least… He had on black pants and a sweater… strapped sneakers. The base color was grey.. Now what does the rest of him look like… Whatever... At least it's not them….

I woke up on the floor and struggled to get up but the same guy stopped me. He had green eyes and black hair. It was short but long enough for a ponytail. He looked at me coldly and told me I don't look like I'm going anywhere. I grinned and started to float but he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave. I sighed and sat back down. I closed my eyes and felt his stare.

' I'm a freak to him too. Great...'

His brothers walked in. They reminded me of my sisters and I felt myself slipping. I wanted to run out so fast but I couldn't. The doctor took my blood and they asked me what was my name. I don't speak so I might as well find something to write with. I couldn't find a pen or anything. Didn't wanna use telepathy yet. I might scare him. My finger glowed with lightning and they jumped back. I wrote in cursive since its the best I can. There was a trail in the air of sparks that said my name. I couldn't help but blush because I saw the greens ones eyes widen. I thought he was crazy. He looked At me and the doctor explained he wanted to help me heal. Some nurses in white coats took me to a private room to heal my wounds and latch them up. I took a shower and they gave me a white dress to throw on. I got dressed and walked to the main room then the guy who saved me walked up to me and touched my forehead and called me a fighter. I nodded and jumped onto the test tube with a bunch of IVs hooked up to my arms and an oxygen mask around my face. I was floating in water and when the doctor walked past he threw 2 chemical x tablets into the tube. I started to feel my wounds heal and I felt the stress leave my body. I fell asleep but woke up a few minutes later and I noticed the green one talking to the doctor. I put my hand up to the glass and he noticed my movement. He turned around and came to the glass. I used telepathy this time hoping I wouldn't frighten him from a random voice.

" thank you..."

He smiled and told me not to get hurt again. I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep.

I woke up the next day and looked around to see them testing my blood the doctor found my file and told me everything but never told the green one anything. I didn't bother scanning. I tried to remember his name then it came to me. It's butch right...? I floated there confused. I noticed there was a lot of room in the tube. I could swim. I started to drift across the water. The doctor who healed me noticed I moved. The brothers came into the room and butch looked at me. I looked at him and he walked over to the tube then looked at the doctor. I couldn't hear them when they spoke because I was still underwater. Butch seemed to want me out the tube. He looked at me then floated up to the opening and held his hand out for me. I floated up but for some reason my legs didn't work so when he grabbed me I landed on top of him and we landed onto the floor. My IVs fell out and I blushed because I was scared of his reaction. I got off him and his brothers and the doctor walked over. Brick raised an

eyebrow at me. I shook my head for a moment then touched my leg and tried to get up. It didn't work. Butch looked at me confused and grabbed my arm then helped me up. I stood but once he let me go I fell Again. I growled and looked around for a source of lightning. They saw me looking and asked for what. I raised my hand up and sent sparks out my finger tips showing them then pointed to the energy.

Brick looked confused then looked at boomer. Boomer picked me up onto his back and butch thought for a moment. He took me off boomers back into his arms and walked outside the lab onto an open place. Brick asked him where he was going but butch didn't respond and held me close. He asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he forced electricity into me. I felt it fix the feeling in my legs then I floated out his arms as my body glowed. He stepped back amazed at the light and I grabbed him hugging him tightly. The light wore off and I smiled standing In front of him. I looked around at the trees and jumped up over him about 100ft and landed on the branch of a tree. He looked at me amazed. I held a hand out to him with a bright smile. He didn't fly to me so I jumped down and flew into him as a playful tackle. He looked at me weirdly and pushed me off then told me he hated hugs and everything nice. I got up and looked away then ran back inside and jumped back into the test tube. I held myself and let the flow and lightness of the water help me. I held my breath as I slipped into a light sleep while crying. At least the water covered that up.

He tapped the glass In front of me and I woke up. It's been 2 hours since I fell asleep. He told me sorry. I turned away. I took a pillow with me into the tube and laid down at the bottom. I didn't need air yet. I held the pillow close and he felt bad. I looked back at him and I saw him taking off his shirt. He took off his sneakers then Socks and threw them into a pile then jumped into the test tube. I looked at him amazed and glided back holding the pillow. He grabbed me and held me then looked at me. Doctors walked past us and smiled at us but when Brisbane came in his face was pure shock. He smiled a few moments later and shook his head then returned to work. I looked up at butch and gave him the pillow. He took it and laid back. I held him laying on his chest. We fell asleep for the longest. It was a good 12 hours. We woke up around the middle of the night and he looked at me. I was already awake. I turned to my right and saw his brothers looking at us. Butch looked at his brothers with no emotions and looked away. I wondered why was he so cold. I realized by color and nature he's the coldest one of the group and for once he's showing emotion. I smiled at him and let him go then jumped out the tube and landed on the other side opposite of his brothers. He looked at me. I looked out the window onto the moon. The brothers looked at me and asked if I'm ok. I nodded and looked at butch who had bags under his eyes. I had to laugh but I heard voices and started to glow white.i jumped into the test tube and floated next to butch faking to be asleep. I used mind control on a group of doctors that came into the room. They didn't notice boomer brick and butch. Only me and smiled. Some prayed I would get better. Others thought I was wired for my hair length and color arrangement. They left and I stopped glowing then passed out. I haven't funny recovered so I'm still drained. Butch grabbed me and hooked up the oxygen mask then jumped out and left me to sleep. I floated for a while then opened my eyes and saw he was gone. I sighed and put my hands together as if I was praying and looked into the glass. I started to glow white as the glass reflected into Butch's room and I got to see what he was doing. He was laying down in pj pants and blasting music in his room. He didn't even blink when looking up at the ceiling. I felt myself getting weaker from all the physic power im using and continued to use it. I saw him get out of bed. My physic hold on my image gave away as a thin sheet of energy popped around me and I passed out again.

(BUTCH'S POV)

Why would she hug me...? All I did was fix her legs. She must have felt she can trust me if she turned around like that.. I guess I broke her heart in way. And what's wrong with me.. I'm the toughest of us. And she's making me soft. I slept with her while she tried to heal.. I must be losing it... I can't be soft... I need to fight her and see what she's made of before I really go soft. Ill just be nice... That's all...

I walked to the kitchen which requires me to walk into the lab where she is. I did and saw her. She wasn't sleeping to me... Instead it looks like she's limp from over using power. Her body was leaning back and her hair was everywhere. Her arms floated behind her and I saw her start to stir. I walked up to the glass and tapped it. She did a back flip and pushed her hair back then whipped her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were white then went to blue. I raised an eyebrow.

" are you ok?"

She looked at me and somehow teleported out the tube and landed Behind me. I saw her and turned around.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm not used to being hugged...

Or anything for that matter..."

She turned her head slightly to the right looking at me then turned around crossing her arms. I thought she was angry at me. She seems to be in deep thought. I heard someone come into the lab. I doubt it was a visitor. She heard it too and I turned my back to look behind me to find the person but I heard her scream and hit the floor. There was a puddle of glowing blue liquid around her that sizzled against her skin. A guy with a bottle of black liquid antidote X broke in and I'm too distracted with feelings to notice. I dashed forward but he dodged and grabbed her by the hair. She was too in pain to even make a sound. Her body started to fry. She was about to get up but her body fell limp then passed out instantly. I turned around to see the guy try and reach up her dress. I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out the building. I smashed his head against a pole and tossed him across the yard then flew back to beauty. I saw black blood leaking from her arms and back. I kept a distance then saw black wings come from behind her. They were large and flapped once then appeared back into her body. I was scared for once then noticed the antidote x still burning her. I picked her up and put her in the tube then washed it off my arms and saw chemical x tablets. I took 2 and threw them into the water. She started to heal but it wasn't enough. I blasted the tube with lightning and she healed instantly. The water turned black and all the black faded into her mouth and skin. The water was pure again and I picked her up shaking her lightly.

"Beauty... Wake up! Dammit..."

She grabbed my arm and her eyes opened. She grabbed me around my neck and clung to me. I looked at her and she looked up at me tearing. I heard her voice in telepathy.

" why did you save me again?"

" why wouldn't I?"

" do you have any feelings for me?"

" I can't say no... I do want you safe."

She let go of me and looked away. I sighed. And wrapped my arms around her. She teleported out my arms and into the tube. I noticed her crying under the water. I gave her a serious look.

" get back out here."

She looked at me and I noticed her body for once. Her shape poked out to me. I thought I saw an angel because she was floating but then I shook myself out of it. I called to her again and she jumped out the tube and landed in front of me then took two steps back. She grabbed some of her hair and twisted it releasing some water. I sighed and opened my arms for her to show I'm sorry. She looked away grabbing her arm. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close then she tried to push me away. I held her close and told her again.

" I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain things..."

She looked up at me and kissed me but it was fast. I felt my energy rising as I glowed green. She watched and clung on to me. I saw her lips move but I didn't hear anything. My eyes widened. I thought I was going to explode again. The energy calmed down and I stopped glowing. I looked at her and she snuggled into my chest. I looked at her scared again. I almost died... But if she loves me It be something done on purpose. I felt energy. Instead of pure heat like when that stupid power puff kissed me. I don't think I was dying anymore. Maybe it was just energy... I could be over reacting.. I passed out and she held me. I kept myself aware and felt everything. She hugged me tightly and didn't let me go. I slipped away after I heard sobbing.

( BEAUTY'S POV )

I held him while he was knocked out. I didn't know how to deal with this right now. I'm scared. I should have never kissed him. It's only been 2 days. What was I thinking... He lead me on when he helped me heal. He did admit he has some feelings for me. If it was my powers that attracted him i really need to take the gas out of him. I put my hand to his forehead and pulled away slowly. No blue vapor came from his mouth. My eyes widened and I smiled. His feelings are real! But he's the coldest so ill just have to see..

I picked him up and used a ultrasonic screech and it bounced back to me to help me find his room. I did and flew to it then laid him on his bed and floated to the door but I heard him stir. I stopped and stood there looking to make sure he's ok. He got up and looked at me then coughed a little. I floated to him and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care if he's cold anymore. He has feelings for me. I might as well do what I must.. Even if I fell in love with him too fast... I let him go but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his height. He gave me a straight face.

"...why do you have these emotions towards me?"

I looked into his eyes. He was confused.

"... I love you. But I can't guarantee you'd love me back ..."

" why do you love me?"

"... you saved me.. You kept and keep me alive. You have sympathy for me ..."

He gripped my wrist harder. I winced.

" WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE EMOTIONS TOWARDS ME?!"

"... BUTCH BE GENTLE WITH ME.. THAT HURTS ..."

I teared at the pain. He pulled me to him and I turned away.

" what do you see in me..."

"... Please stop..."

He lightened his grip but I didn't want to face him while crying. He turned me by my chin and I looked at him.

"... You have feelings for me that I didn't know was possible. I get nervous around you. I feel safe in your arms. You fought for me. That guy that broke in tried to touch me and you saved me.. You healed me... I've never had someone go so far for me ..."

He let me go and I floated back. He hurt my wrist and I snapped it back into place. I looked away while he stared at me. I closed my eyes and held a hand in front of me as I searched around the world for one simple thing. I found it and lightning sparked over my body then appeared in my hands. A giant butch plushie appeared In my hands and I looked at it. His eyes grew. I snuggled it. It was so soft and warm. I gave it to him and he looked at it. The cartoon version of him. It's adorable to me and I wanted him to know I do love him. He narrowed his eyes at the plushie then grabbed my hand and pulled me to him again. He gave me the plushie back.

" why do you love me so much..."

"... I don't know. Love isn't meant to be known. It's meant to just be there ..."

" prove it..."

I looked at him as he sat on his bed. I landed on his lap and his eyes widened. I looked at him and kissed his cheek. He's eyes went wider. He looked to be In shock. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he gasped pulling back. I would guess my chest touched his. He was shaking but started to calm down. He wrapped his arms around me.

" don't scare me again..."

I nodded and he laid back onto his bed while I was still stuck to him. I sat up straight. He looked at me and I climbed off him. I didn't want to be easy. I'm not going to do that to every guy in life... I floated upward and back then landed on the floor. He closed his eyes.

" your powers and unique.."

"... What do you mean? ..."

" you can't even speak through your mouth right now. It's all telepathy. Why? I don't know. But I'll teach you myself if I have to."

" ... Why ..."

"Because after a while the telepathy act starts to scare people the farther you go out this lab..."

" ... Ohh. Ok ..."

He looked at me.

"By the way. We are going training tomorrow... And the doctor has a suit made for you. It's close to what me and my brothers have. With a skirt. So I hope you fight tomorrow."

"... Who am I fighting? ..."

"Drones. Nothing but training robots. You can crush them if you want... Or a training simulation.."

"... I'll do what I need to ..."

I floated to the door and stopped looking back at him.

" go to bed. You better not pass out from over using your powers either."

I growled and teleported above him looking him in the eyes. He slightly shifted. I grinned and kissed his forehead and he turned red.

"Grrrr... YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD..."

I smiled picking up the plushie of him and flew away back to the test tube And went back to sleep.

( BUTCH'S POV )

'... That girl drives me up the wall.. I don't wanna admit it but I love her already. I can't let that be publicly known. Goddamnit she made me blush. I'm turning soft still..."


	2. Humble and Reckless

2 years together. Ch 2

' TEXT ' - thoughts

"... TEXT ..." - telepathy

" TEXT" - speech

Chapter 2.

Butch knocked on beauty's test tube glass to wake her up.

"Beauty. Wake up. We have training today. It's 9 o clock. You need to be ready by 11..."

Beauty opened one eye looking at butch as she snuggled his plushie since she used it as her pillow. She groaned.

" ... I hate mornings ..."

"Get up woman. You don't want to be late..."

The doctor and Butch's brothers came from behind him watching beauty sleep. Bricks eyes widened then he laughed walking away. Butch blushed in anger. Boomer didn't pay it no mind.

" brick shut up..."

"Damn she loves you."

"I said SHUT UP..."

Brick patted butch on the shoulder and he walked away still laughing. Butch growled at beauty and the doctor knocked on the glass lightly.

"Beauty? I want to monitor your progress on recovering. Would you mind to do some training with us?"

Beauty yawned and rubbed her face. She climbed out the test tube and landed on her feet. She yawned again. Brisbane gave her a new uniform. She took it and walked to the bathroom with a trail of water. When she was far enough so no one would hear butch boomer and the doctor had a short talk.

" ok. Boomer. Butch. I'll need help. I'm making beauty a room. She doesn't look like She's recovering to 100% any time soon.."

" what makes you say that? She can teleport already."

"Well for one butch her body is still suffering. From what I saw on the security cameras... Her skin was 99% burned... And you fixed her. She's still suffering."

"Butch what happened?"

"Some guy came in trying to steal some X and thought he could get a quick fuck…"

Boomer cringed at the thought.

"..."

" her blood would have rejected him at that point."

Beauty came back and yawned again. She put on the fingerless gloves and fixed her skirt. She cuffed her jacket sleeves and brick came back with his cap on this time. Butch looked at beauty as she yawned again. He noticed she had fangs but didn't think of it. She was tearing from all the yawning and wanted to go back to sleep. She cuffed her white socks over the top of the sneaker as they walked over to the lab. She growled at the grey tights she was wearing since they itched for the moment. Brisbane opened the door to the outside. It was a lawn. Brisbane had explained today would be for beauty only and they would judge her powers. He told her race across a corse without getting hit. And she would be timed.

" beauty are you ready?"

She nodded.

" go!"

Beauty ran forward as a razor from the floor came out upward. She simply hopped over it. 2 more came and she front flipped between them. Beauty found a post and climbed up it. She didn't know it was supposed to explode. She heard a beep sound. Once the 2nd beep was heard she knew it was a bomb and jumped down into a different post then down to the floor. She ran forward and saw arrows were launched at her. She slid down on her side and got up. She kept running. Behind her another rack of arrows were being fired. She ignored them and kept running. Beauty found herself at lasers and ducked again to dodge the arrows behind her. One of them hit a laser triggering an alarm. Beauty flipped jumped and slid through them then while it launched rubber bullets at her. She found the finish line and looked up then jumped into the air and dived for the finish. She landed on her hands and then feet without triggering the last alarm. Brisbane took her time.

48seconds. Wow. She's fast...

Beauty broke boomers record of 51 secs He looked at her and back to the doctor. beauty yawned and headed back to the lab. she was tired.

" Wha- beauty. please. thats only the first test!"

She turned around with a ghastly face

"… theres more?…"

" yes. now please. stay."

he then measured how much beauty can lift. there were giant bricks of steel being loaded on her back. she held them up.

" when it gets to too much throw it off your back… or give me a signal."

it was getting odd when beauty reached 25 tons.

30tons….35tons… 40…tons… 45tons… 50 tons… 55tons…

"… STOP!…"

Beauty threw the bricks somewhere and fell to the floor tired again. she yawned and looked at butch then teleported to a tree.

" AH. NO. BEAUTY. we have more."

"…too much …"

Beauty looked at Brisbane and laid on the branch. she looked away and up into the sky.

" butch you get her!"

" why me?"

"because she loves you and listens to you"

butch groaned as he flew up to the branch and landed next to her feet.

"beauty. come on."

She layed there looking at him.

" PLEASE?"

beauty raised an eyebrow not getting up.

Butch growled. She smirked and got up then jumped to a higher branch. he looked up at her and face palmed then floated up and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down. She gasped and trashed around.

"…. No. Butch IM TIRED!…"

" Come on. You can sleep after!"

"…. But…."

" after. i promise…"

He kept an arm around her and created raw energy in his hand. it sparked in any direction. it wasn't being controlled just concentrated. Beauty looked at it and stuck her hand out to touch it. She smiled at how warm it was. Butch let her go and the energy slowly disappeared. A girl random fell from the floor into the outside land. of the lab. she hit the floor loudly. Everyone came closer to look accept beauty and butch. She got up and cracked her arm back into place then looked up at the sky and growled. Brick raised an eyebrow.

Brick: who are you?

?: Im Amy… I was fighting these twin sisters that attacked me and i knocked one out. need to beat the other.

Amy had a Red tank top with black ripped pants and red winter boots. she had cuffs around her wrists and a big puffy scrungy in her hair holding back puffy black curls. She tried to fly but found it a hassle. Butch ignored the scene and created the raw energy for beauty again. She smiled and touched it. but both looked up to see Amy falling from the sky. Beauty put a hand up and caught her with a physic grab. she was 2 inches from accidentally head butting butch. beauty pushed her away lightly and put her down on a branch.

Amy: … ohh wow. thanks. you saved me and him.

Beauty nodded and looked away then a shot of orange came down in front of her. she looked up.

Lera: hahahah! you all look pretty weak.

Lera pushed her brown hair behind her and smirked at her twin sister, Bronze. bronze had a ponytail in. both girls had brown eyes. bronze had a white shirt that stopped at the stomach. she had a belly piercing. she had low brown pants and puffy white uggs. lera had on a white tank top with a brown leather skirt and white stockings with dark chocolate heeled combat boots. Lera took a closer look to see the green one near a blue girl and smirked.

Bronze: WOW. HES CUTE!

Lera: I WANT HIM SO NO.

Bronze: GET THE RED ONE. HE LOOKS LIKE YOU… he's sexy too. TAKE HIM.

Lera: shut up. just because you both have ponytails…pfft

Amy looked at butch and smiled.

Amy: they are right but i need to finish something.

Amy dashed off and punched lera in the face. she then kicked bronze upside the head. butch watched the battle. beauty looked up at it and growled. the brawl continued and soon amy was out of breath. brick growled and screamed at them but it continued on. boomer didn't care. beauty started to get irritated

"… thats uneven … "

She flew away from butch and to the sisters.

"… Are you both weak …?"

Lera: Awww. the baby wants some to?

Bronze: You don't look too strong.

Lera: you look weak!

Bronze: hahahah! such a baby!

Beauty growled. lightning came out of one of her eyes. it was the right. she appeared in front of one sister then plucked her forehead and she was sent back so far so fast it was impossible to see it coming. amy got goose bumps. lera watched at her twin was sent almost at the same speed of light. Lera got mad and tried to kick beauty upside her head. beauty didn't turn to her.

Lera: Why you!

"… you aren't worth any of my time …"

A energy orb appeared in front of lera's foot. contact was made and lera was shocked. Amy got scared and passed out at beautys show of power. brisbane wrote things down in his clipboard amazed at her progress.

beauty landed and leras body fell to the floor beauty pushed her hair back and scoffed

"… I might not be 100% but I'm a lot stronger than you could ever be. …"

Beauty walked away and butch looked at her.

'….What has gotten into her'

Butch dashed into the lab and found her in her tube. she was in the white dress again. she seemed to be sitting back. her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. he took a step forward. she turned away from him. he dashed and knocked on the glass repeatedly

Butch: BEAUTY…. please come out. i-

( BUTCH'S POV )

Amy walked in and grabbed my arm. she looked at beauty with a fierce look. beauty looked at her with no emotion. i heard beautys voice and i know amy did too.

Beauty: "… Who are you?…"

Amy: Im Amy. Im just giving your friend a hug since you all were there to save me. I wanted to give you a hug too.

Beauty raised an eyebrow.

Beauty: "… A hug…?…"

Amy nodded. Beauty got out the tube and looked at Amy. Beauty read her mind.

Amy: ' i hope this green one likes me. he's so cute. maybe i can steal him…'

Beautys eyes shattered into pure white. her plush of me exploded in the tube underwater.

Beauty: "… You can try and take him from me. doesn't matter. I could always use force. I choose not to…"

i raised an eyebrow.

Butch: Force?

Beauty: you will realize but not now.

Beauty walked forward spit a web of electricity onto Amy's face. amy screamed loudly covering her face and growled using eye beams on beauty. beauty slapped them making them disappear on contact. i looked at them and stepped in front of beauty.

Butch: whoa. what has gotten into you?

Beauty "…Hmm… You want to hear? how she plans to steal you from me? yet you aren't even mine. I accepted that today …"

Beauty turned away from me and amy dashed around him too tackle beauty. beauty spun and slammed her heel down on amys back as a physic platform appeared under her. beauty made sure she wouldn't ruin the floor of the lab.

( beauty's pov)

I walked away pushing my hair back as it floated behind me. I looked at butch and shook my head.

"… theres a lot you don't know…"

he took a step back. i giggled at him putting up his guard and held a hand out. amy started to float with the use of my telekinesis. i teleported to behind him as i floated there.

"… you seemed frightened …"

he turned behind him and dashed away from me. out of reaction he threw a energy ball at me. I touched it and it became raw energy that surrounded my arm as it glowed a strong green. I pushed my hair back again with that same hand and pulled him to me with telekinesis. he looked at me scared and i grabbed his hand.

"… Stop with the fear face. I wouldn't do anything to you. but she isn't safe at all…."

I let go of him then walked back to my tube and jumped back in. He looked at me and sighed. The plusher reverse imploded and restored itself. I grabbed it looking at him.

"beauty…."

"… Hm?…"

" what have you become?"

"…. Its not what I've become. its what you see me as…"

" i don't get it. "

He walked near the glass and i gave him a grin then touched the glass making it glow white. he saw me when i was first attacked and looked at me. he growled and jumped into the tank then grabbed me. i smiled and hugged him tightly then teleported him to his room.

"…. Stop clinging on to me. tho i will admit its cute…."

He grinned and layed in bed shaking his head

Butch:… Aint she a beauty...


	3. Bitchy Birthday

2 years together. Ch 3

' TEXT ' - thoughts

"... TEXT ..." - telepathy

" TEXT" - speech

Chapter 3.

( BEAUTY'S POV )

I woke up to taps on glass and saw butch. I yawned and let go of his plushie then looked at the doctor who was working on my blood still.

Brisbane: ah. Good morning. And happy birthday beauty.

I smile and look at the boys who have their mouths open gate.

Butch: wait. How old is she?

I looked at butch and sighed. He dashed off and didn't come back. Brick asked what just happened and boomer floated to the rim of the tank then gave me a hug. I smiled. Brick whistled walking away then came back with a cap that was my color. I smiled and looked it over.

Brick: you want me to hold it for you until you get your own room?

I nodded then looked at the doctor who motioned for me to get out the tube. I did and he told me to follow him. We walked and stopped near Butch's room. I looked into it and he wasn't there. Brisbane opened a door and showed me a baby blue painted room with a white bed and a moon shaped chandelier. It glowed brightly. The wall had my name on it and it had a glowing effect. I smiled. My bed was princess like and on a higher level then the rest of the room. I flew forward then someone dashed in front of me. I saw butch and he had a box. It was my blue and white. I opened it and I saw a turning diamond with a B inside and it sang to me. I turned red and covered my face.

Brisbane looked at butch.

Doctor: She's 15 now.

I lowered my head and played with the ends of my hair to avoid his gaze. He was shocked. I sighed knowing he was older.

Butch: by one year. Wow... I'm amazed I'm older.

I turned to him and he held the box out.

Butch: you really gonna just look at it?

I picked it up and smiled then kissed his cheek. He turned red and looked away.

Butch: hey! I wasn't ready!

I smiled at him again and put the box on my bed.

Brisbane: because you seem to like the test tube so we put a new one in your room. So you can choose what to sleep in. It's your choice.

I smiled and dashed out the room into my old tube and grabbed the butch plushie them teleported into the new tube. They looked at me and smiled as I jumped out the tube then dried off and floated off the floor next to butch. He grabbed some of my hair.

Butch: this doesn't get heavy?

Beauty: "...it's only behind my knees. My mothers hair is taller than her..."

I smiled at his face. He looked speechless. He tugged it softly.

Butch: that doesn't hurt?

I shook my head no.

He doubted me.

Butch: you have to have all this hair for a reason or are you obsessed with your hair?

Beauty:"... I fight with it ..."

Butch laughed and I sighed then remembered I have nothing to hold my hair in. I looked at a ribbon randomly on the floor and tied my hair up. Butch looked at me. I sighed and told him to raise his hand. He did.

Beauty:"... Tell me if you feel something ..."

I whipped my hair around his wrist and shocked him lightly. The lightning sparked around my hair touching his wrist because it was still wet. The lightning was visible. I pulled away and his wrist had no scratches on it. He gripped it and looked at me.

Butch: damn you're good.

I smiled and took my hair out then pulled it over my shoulder. Butch looked down at me.

Butch: you're pretty small. What are you? 4'6?

I nodded and he turned away then looked around the room. Brick smacked butch upside the head.

Brick: wtf is up with all these questions? You like her don't you?

Boomer laughed and fell back. Butch rubbed his head and growled.

I floated out the room and into the lab hallways. Everyone told me happy birthday. Some gave me hugs and presents. I got a a blue winter coat. A white dress. Some black boots. I even got a raccoon tail for pants. They gave me necklaces and one gave me A talk about butch. He told me the more innocent I act the more he would save me and feel attached to me. I thought about it. He seemed to recognize my fearlessness. But he still protected me if I needed it. I smiled and nodded then floated back to the room. They had a cake ready. It was white with green roses and blue lining. I smiled and gloumped butch. He wrapped his arms around me when we hit the floor. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He glowed green and twitched. I got up looking at him and he got up then dusted Himself off. He coughed and stopped glowing and looked at me then scratched his head

Butch:... I wasn't ready...

We all laughed at him and he picked me up then walked away. Everyone wondered where he was going with me and I stayed confused. Butch looked around and found a private place. He sighed. I looked at him surprised

.

Beauty: ...why are we-

He randomly kissed me. I felt myself slipping into his arms. He wrapped them around me and deepened the kiss. I gripped the back of his jacket. We pulled apart breathing heavy. I looked away and he pulled my chin back.

Butch: don't tell anyone I'm going soft or else I won't speak to you.

I felt slightly offended. I slipped out his arms

Beauty:"... Are you ashamed of me?..."

I was tempted to use succubus powers. He wouldn't know... But I don't...

Beauty:"... I'm sorry. If loving you was a mistake and I can show it. You really only care for your reputation!..."

Butch: No... I'm not ready for that yet...

I looked away. My heart was still broken. He just made it worse... I started to cry. He grabbed me. But my instincts took over and I faded out his hands in blue vapor. I appeared glowing white looking at him so close to leaving the lab. I fell to my knees and broke down. He made me feel like he's mine after that and to say he's not ready. He put me on hold..

He looked at me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't disappear this time. He held me and walked me to the kitchen. I held myself still broken. He put me down on a couch and sat down next to me.

Butch: I'm not saying I'm 100% yours... But I'm close.

I looked At him wanting to move away. He took some of my hair in his hand and let it slip out his fingers. I blushed knowing he was thinking of something to say. He took more hair into his hand and moved closer to me then pulled me into his lap like before. I was facing him. He pulled me down to him and kissed me again then sighed and leaned back.

Butch:... Goddamn why do you have me going soft...

I looked at him. He was confused with his kind heart and cold nature. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He looked at me and looked away.

Butch: you're turning me into something else... Nothing bad. Just out of the ordinary for my type of attitude...

He touched my cheek.

Butch: I will admit. You are what your name says... You better be the only beauty alive. Blue eyes... Long black hair... You really have me. And don't bother having a last name yet...

I looked at him confused.

Butch: I'll change that when we get older. I'll be sure to. But right now. We take it slow In front of them.

My eyes sparkled. I couldn't believe this. He really proposed to me just now...? I turned red and he smirked.

Butch: yeah I know I'm going soft... Only 15. And you got me in a few days. You're a piece of work... And a living beauty...

My heart jumped when he said that. I held him tightly. He wasn't putting me down. He wanted to keep this from his brothers for a while. I smiled and he said my eyes sparkle. I covered my face and he took my hand away then put it to his cheek and leaned onto it. He sighed again

Butch: you're soft...

Beauty:"... We're you expecting a bed of nails?..."

Butch: normally I would...

I felt safe with him. He made me happy. Then his stupidness turns around and lays down on the couch. I got up and looked around the kitchen.

Butch: you want anything?

I smiled as my eyes glowed white.

Beauty:"... I have you. I'm fine..."

He smiled and pulled me to him by my hand.

Butch: I'll get you what I need to. But as for right now. Don't make it too obvious.

I nodded And we flew back to the room. I grabbed his arm before going in there. He looked at me confused. I made a hot pizza appear and he gave me a thumbs up. We ate slices while coming back into the room. They were finishing up on it. They got me a boomed and brick plushie and they hang over my bed while I get to sleep with the butch one. I was so happy. I hugged them both and looked At butch. He sighed and smiled walking to me. He gave me a jacket. It was black with baby blue fur. I marveled at it. But something caught my senses. I wrinkled up my nose and they all looked at me confused.

Beauty:"... There's a fight outside. Again..." Right then and there some girl blasted through the ceiling of my room. She had black hair and purple eyes. I held in a growl. She looked at everyone and blushed.

?: ohh.. I'm soooo sorry. I was thrown here...

Brick: yeah can get out...?

She looked down and up to see a black headed girl with green eyes.

?:WHAT'S WRONG YUMI?! YOU SCARED?

YUMI: NO. JUST GETTING READY BRUER!

She dashed out the house and fought the girl only to be smacked through the roof again. I was getting aggravated and walked to the closet and put on my suit in my bathroom. Butch watched confused. Bruer grabbed a brick and tossed it in the air then down at Yumi at a high speed. Bricks lasers handled that. Bruer saw butch and got some ideas. I stepped out the bathroom and walked near him. Yumi broke her arm from the 2nd toss and I looked at her unvaryingly. Butch heard the snaps and looked at doctor Brisbane. He shook his head. I looked at the damage and sighed. Worst birthday ever...

I got mad and grabbed Bruer by her collar.

Beauty: get out...

I tossed her out by hand and she flew like a jet. I looked at Yumi. I really agreed with brick right now. She fixed her clothes with one arm and looked at the boys. She looked at butch more. I really hope I'm not knocking out another female. They all seem weak to me... Butch looked At brick who helped Yumi up because butch refused to touch her. I laughed at that. Yumi looked at me jealous. I grabbed butchs arm and shook it lightly. He turned to me. I smiled and pointed to the ceiling. He looked at it. I picked up all the pieces from the damage and mended it. Butch smiled and I grabbed his plushie returning to his side. The girl on the outside howerw just destroyed my handy work. I turned back to her and growled. She looked at butch and scoffed.

Bruer: does your little girlfriend really think she can beat me?

Butch raised an eyebrow.

" not think. She can. There's a difference"

I looked at him amazed he didn't say we don't date. I threw the plushie at her and it exploded sending her out the way she came. I held my hand out and a ball of lightning appeared. The pieces of the plushie slammed back into position and recreated themselves into the plushie butch smiled. I looked at Yumi.

Beauty:"... Listen Yuki or whatever your name is... I suggest you leave. I don't like your aura..."

Brick smirked. Yumi pushed her hair behind her. It's not that much. It's short compared to mine. HA! She looked at me coldly.

Yumi: you're only going to fight me because I'm damaged. And you can win easily.

I laughed.

Beauty:".. Tell that to your friend who just got a mouth full of explosive cotton.."

Boomer laughed

Boomer: you might as well do what she says.

Brick: I might be the leader but she knows what she's talking about. Damaged or not...

Butch: unless you want to taste explosive cotton again.

All the boys: by all means GO AHEAD...

I smirked and snuggled my plushie. It's warm like when I first created it.

Butch walked out the room first. Yumi tackled him. I walked to him knowing he wouldn't change his mind. Boomer and brick jumped.

Beauty:"... I'll handle this ..."

I walked over still holding the plushie. I dropped it on the floor I front of me and put a hand on my hip. Laughing. She was on top of him trying to punch him. Butch slapped them away. He saw me and winked. I had to laugh. I pulled Yumi by her arm and kept punching down on her like a normal female fight. I grabbed her by her neck and hit her head against the walls and pounded her down until she hit the floor head first. She was bleeding. I held out a hand and grabbed the plushie then back flipped off her as it slammed into her face exploding. I repeated the regeneration process and the plushie came back to me. Butch laughed and got up. Everyone walked over. Brisbane said he wanted to examine my plushie and I let him. Brick and boomer fell out laughing at me because I didn't really need to do anything about Yumi. She was on the floor knocked out clean. I used telekinetic powers to lift her out the place. I Laid her on the floor and she woke up later. I really didn't care... Anyway Brisbane examines the plushie to find out he was part of me.

Brisbane: how did you bend the laws of science? This plushie is activated by her attitude and purpose of use...

The plushie floated back to me. I smiled and butch poked it. It landed on his head.

Butch: wanna spar?

I nodded and we went outside. The plushie rotates around me in an diagonal angle. Butch punched and the plushie grabbed it and took it to the stomach. Butch tried to kick me but the plushie blocked. I stood there watching. He tried a power hook. The plushie grabbed his fist and exploded. I watched him get launched back.

Beauty:"... Position..."

The plushie appeared before me reconstructed.

Beauty:"... Craft..."

It created a ball of electricity.

Beauty:"... Create..."

It expanded the ball around itself. I grabbed the plushie and tossed him at butch. He had issues dodging because of speed but he did good. Brisbane called off the spar and walked up to the plushie.

Brisbane: you're amazing...

The plushie fell to the floor and I laughed.

Beauty:"... You know I was doing all that. It's unfair. I can't trick you!..."

The doctor nodded laughing. Butch looked at me a bit creeped out. I lifted the plushie up to walk on its feet then Float to butch. He grabbed it and held the guy on his shoulder. I smiled. Brick looked at butch.

Brick: you're going soft...

Butch shook his head

Butch: no. I'm learning self control is all.

Boomer laughed.

Boomer: that's bullshit.

Butch lost it and was about to hit boomer upside the head with a punch. I appeared in front of him and took it to the forehead looking at butch. Everyone gasped. It hurt slightly but i was used to it. Butch took a few steps back feeling bad. His eyes were wide open and he couldn't believe he hit me. I closed my eyes and sighed then looked at him.

Beauty:".., please don't do that?..."

Butch looked down. I floated to him and hugged him laughing at what happened.

Butch: I'm sorry...

I shook my head no.

Beauty:"... I'm fine. Stop worrying. It's nothing..."

Butch grabbed me and sighed. Brick sighed

Brick: that's his self control...

Boomer nodded. Brisbane was amazed.

Butch: you bastards of brothers better not be SNICKERING over there.

Beauty: they aren't...

Butch: then I take back what I said...

They all laughed and we enjoyed the rest of the day worn cake and a bunch of other sweets. Brick and boomer volunteered to fix the hole on the wall. We laughed and stayed calm. Told embarrassing moments and had one just now. I was accepted. But also I was in love. And I know now that person loves me back.


	4. Beach Babes

2 years together. Ch 4

' TEXT ' - thoughts

"... TEXT ..." - telepathy

" TEXT" - speech

Chapter 4.

Butch knocked on my room door.

Butch: BEAUTY... We got a visitor for you!

I hopped out of bed and didn't care how I looked. I had on the white dress with grey tights. My hair was slightly wild. I heard a guy come in and scream my name the. Bum rush to hug me.

?:BEAUTY! MY DAUGHTER!

It was my father's twin faking to be him. I looked at him unshaded. Butch raised an eyebrow. his red eyes statutes down at me. I sighed.

Beauty: ...why are you hugging me?…

Butch laughed

I growled slightly.

He backed off and butch jumped. I looked at my father with red eyes. I was holding back rage.

?: Beauty! Me and your mother are finally getting married.

Beauty:… WHERE IS MY MOTHER!?…

I screamed mentally. He knew i was pissed and still mad. I growled and turned around. He touched my arm and i shocked him. Too bad asshole… I don't like being touched…

Butch watched and my father looked at me.

Butch: Listen Conner. I know your daughter better than you do. Don't bother. She will destroy you if you tempt her.

Conner: Little boy. I think you should watch who you-

My aura became dark and my hair became light as a feather as its inky texture shined brightly. my skin on my hands became black but i hid it with lightning and butch grabbed me. i calmed down enough for the lightning to go down and my skin to turn back but my eyes were still red. I looked at my father.

Beauty: … POSITION! …

The butch plush came from my room and came in front of me. butch was shocked I could care less wether he lives or not or if I'm his killer to accomplish that mission. I looked at my father.

Beauty: … He's right. I will destroy you….

My dad growled and slashed at the plushie . It fell apart and he snickered. i shrugged.

Beauty: ...POSITION…

The plushie was recreated. He looked at me scared.

Beauty:... Ill blow you up old man. leave…

Butch nodded

Butch: and don't leave anything behind. you smell weird.

I looked at my father try and grab butchs neck. I smirked and grabbed his hand making an angel face trying to hide the red.

Beauty: ... Daddy you'd attack my boyfriend?

I laughed and looked at him coldly without any pupils.

Beauty: ...Get a grip old man. you're nothing to me…

I tossed him out the office. everyone heard my telepathic scream.

Beauty: ...AND STAY THE FUCK OUT MY LIFE….

I looked at butch who laughed. I smiled at him but i was still angry. brick and boomer walked in and saw me and they said i looked like slender woman. I laughed. my red eyes made brick stare.

Brick: did he really make you that mad?

I nodded and the plushie fell on the floor. i grabbed it and snuggled it.

Brick looked at the plushie.

Brick: Beauty? can i see something with that plushie?

I gave it to him.

Brick: no no.. i wanna see it explode. on me.. use it on me. i wanna know how strong it is..

Another male walks into the lab looking exactly like the last one that left. i smiled and walked up to him with my plushie

Cory: hey beauty. i guess my twin tried to pull a trick on you?

I nodded.

the boys looked confused to my change in attitude and listened to the convo

Cory: well its not him and your mother thats getting married. its me and her. so i guess I'm your father now.

I smiled

Brick: you've been taking care of her?

Cory nodded

Cory: I know her sisters are in a bad spot right now. we broke them out the place that captured them but couldn't find beauty. i didn't know her mother and-

I shook my head no.

Beauty: don't tell! don't tell!

Cory:… ohh… OHH! No not that. I didn't know your mother and i would find you in a lab like this.

I smiled.

Brick looked at me

Brick: what do you mean no?

I shook my head no again

Beauty: you wouldn't like it if you heard it.

butch: Ohh really…?

Cory: beauty do you know your aunt?

Beauty:… no.

Cory: good. she's horrible…

I laughed and cory hugged me.

Cory: I'm leaving you here because i don't want you coming home and still injured.

I nodded and looked back at them.

Brick gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled and dashed away then got the plashes of the boys and pointed to them.

Cory: OHH CRAP… I SEEN YOU GUYS ON TV.. WTF. Wow... Boomer brick and butch. Nice to meet you guys.

Brick nodded and stepped up next to me.

" nice to meet you too sir. We will keep your daughter healthy. "

Cory nodded and looked at boomer.

" we will take care of her."

Butch walked up to my side and took his plushie from me.

" the thing looks like me. Don't he?"

I giggled and looked at my dad.

He looked at butch but I saw his eyes scan him so I got scared. He asked to talk to butch and butch walked away. I hope my new dad isn't too hard on him... I did know the guy since birth...

( BUTCH's POV )

Cory: I see you have a thing for my daughter..?

I looked away.

Butch: yeah. So?

He smiled.

Conner: there's some things you don't know. But I can't tell you. You need to figure it out. Pay attention and you might see it yourself.

I raised an eyebrow.

Butch: I saw bat wings on her one day. She got hit with antidote x but I healed her.

Cory: you and her might be the perfect couple. If you saw that.

Butch: what's that supposed to mean...

I was confused. I wanna know what I saw. Maybe it was just my eyes playing with me that day. But it was dark. And I know she was hurt. I couldn't let her die off that. She was close to death when I met her.

Cory: she's yours.. Ask her...

We walked back together and she hugged beauty then waved bye and left the lab.

Brick: what was the talk about?

Butch: how beauty is scared of any type of needle... And doesn't take pills well..

She looked at me and took her plushie off my shoulders. I looked at her as she held it up. I noticed the plushie a had flexible limbs because the brick and boomer ones curled around her arms with their arms and were pretty secure but she had mine around her neck and Brisbane looked at them.

" beauty? Do you want to continue training from the other day? Or sleep and finish tomorrow?"

Her eyes glowed white as she told him her answer. He nodded and went back to work. I'm going to guess she said tomorrow. I grabbed her hand while she floated Away.

Butch: are you feeling ok?

She nodded and looked back at boomer then reached in her pocket. I wonder what she was looking for... She flew back to him and gave him a hug and a ribbon that was small but one familiar blue. He gasped.

"… boomer she's waiting for you…. "

I looked at beauty then looked at the ribbon and sighed then she pushed her hair back. She decided to walk back. I saw her walk to her room and took the opportunity to dash after her trying to keep it low key. She opened her door and kept it open. I was on hiding behind the wall.

Beauty: ... Butch stop being stupid. Come in. I know you're there..."

I jumped and tried to regain my composure then walked in with my hands in my pocket.

Butch: you called?

Beauty was brushing her hair and looked at me.

Beauty: ... You trying to be like a cat?...

I twitched slightly. That somewhat annoyed me... She threw a comb at me but it was the sharp edged one. It missed my cheek and stabbed clean into the wall. My eyes widened.

Beauty: I might love you. But I'm not scared of you for being above me... You might be stronger. But you're not faster.

She was right... It made me feel odd that she could beat me since she knows how to hustle with stamina.

Butch: are you trying to scare me..?

Beauty: ... I wouldn't try. If I wanted to scare you I would...

She floated up to me and pulled my collar softly.

Beauty: ...you will learn Later...

She teleported and pulled the comb out her wall then combed her hair and walked past me. I wanted to grab her by her neck and try to show her how bad I can be. But I know she's only saying this because she wants me to stay with her...

Butch: ... You're attitude change towards me doesn't change my feelings towards you.

She froze and grinned then hugged me tightly.

Beauty: ... I'm glad you can see through my impressions... But those girls really angered me over the last few days. Sorry you had to see my ugly side...

I smiled and grabbed her pulling her to me.

Butch: that side of you isn't ugly. If you're beauty there has to be a beasty side right..?

She nodded and teleported out my hands then into the test tube. I saw brick and boomers plushies on the bed and she had mine. I forgot we put a tube in her room... She slept in the bed last night. She smiled at me and floated forward to the glass and put her hands on it looking at me. I looked up and saw a dangling cord. It was a oxygen mask. I pointed to it and she hooked it up to her so she could breathe and still relax underwater. I smiled. Sleeping in a tube is more relaxing than Being made in one.. Beauty teleported me to inside the tube with her. I was shocked and took a sharp inhale. She covered me with the oxygen mask so fast I only took in air. She smiled at me then wrapped her arms around me laying on my shoulder. I smiled at her loving nature towards me. I heard an alarm go off and she did too. We jumped. She teleported us out the tube and we flew to it. 2 girls busted into the lab. We ran into them. They both had black hair. One was pink. One was green. Beauty seemed happy. They looked as if they wanted to attack me. I saw a blast of fire and ice come at me. Beauty blocked with lightning. I had no idea she was based on an element of nature...

Beauty: ...no. Not him...

Bambi: beauty. We missed you! And Cory busted us out. Come on let's go home.

The green one grabbed beauty's hand.

Beauty slipped away and dashed to me holding on to me. I looked at her sisters holding her.

Butch: we are keeping her to make sure she's fully healed... A few past events happened to delay her recovery.

Bambi: OHH? I hope -

Brick and boomer walk in cracking their knuckles. I never thought I would see boomer actually get mad... It was kinda scary. His right cheek twitched. Bricks hair was puffy and his cap was missing. There's only one reason for that... They were throwing each other. Beauty growled at her sisters.

Bambi: what's wrong? They got you mute here?

Brick: she doesn't talk at all...

Beauty flew up to her pink sister and grabbed her then introduced her and brick.

Brick growled

Brick: that's the girl that threw me...

Beauty looked at her pink sister and tapped her foot.

Brittney: ...I'm sorry.

Brick: hmm...

Bambi: I thought this lab was like the other one we got captured in.

Brit nodded and held a hand out.

Brit: we only want to protect our sister...

Beauty smiled as her and brick shook hands.

Brick: what are you girls anyway...?

Bambi: the TurboTuff Girls. We are the fastest set of females made...

I looked at beauty.

Butch: no wonder you faster than boomer... And he's a damn bullet on E pills...

I noticed the girls clothes. The pink one was girly. The green one was boyish. So I wondered what style was beauty. Bambi came out with a set of clothes for beauty. She left and came back.

Butch: holy...

Beauty had on a white tank too with cut jeans and a long scarf around the neck that was her blue. She had our fingerless gloves and a few cuffs around the arm. Bambi dashed to her and tried to style her hair.

Bambi: damn. It's too long...

Butch: give her what brick has...

Brick looked at me.

Butch: just trust me...

Bambi couldn't grip all her hair so I did it instead... Beauty shook the style out and growled then took the rubber band and put a high ponytail. I was amazed. She looks nice. The doctor walked in and looked amazed.

Brisbane: beauty these must be your sisters...

Beauty nodded.

Brisbane: hello. I'm the doctor that's been helping her recover. I hope you both aren't upset with what I heard from your mother's fiancé that beauty is to stay here. She will be up and 100% soon...

They nodded and grabbed beauty's hand pulling her.

Brit: would you mind if we took her for the day...?

Brisbane: I'm sorry to sound fatherish to her... Beauty?

She looked at him.

Brisbane: you and the boys are to return at 10. It is 1 now. Have fun.

Beauty hugged the doctor and he smiled then we all flew off.

Brick: you girls seem to act like our old enemies...

Brit looked at brick.

Brit: old enemies...?

Brick: powerpuff girls... I've given up trying to kill them. A leader must not push his standards...

Brit: ... Hm.

Bambi: Brit? Wouldn't it be funny if we had a set of counterparts?

Brittney: I don't care much for them. As long as he stays out my way...

Boomer raised an eyebrow

Boomer: you must be the leader of these girls. So are you self proclaimed like brick or-

Brick got mad and got his fist ready. Brit watched but once brick was about to launch a punch. Brit got in front so fast we didn't know it. She blocked with her elbow.

Brit: leader boy? You still there? Stay cool.

Boomer laughed.

Brit: you're not helping him calm down.

Bambi looked at me.

Bambi: so I see my sister is attached to you.

Butch: I saved her. I can understand why... But that usually means nothing. I'm the cold hearted bastard of the group.

Beauty crossed her arms and while we flew she decided to sit on my back Indian style. Bambi laughed.

Butch: hey! I can't steer right with you on my back! I wasn't ready!

Beauty got off and laughed. We landed in a dark ally so no one really saw us. We don't like to be bothered. Beauty cringed at the sight of a rat. She looked at it and I noticed her eyes went back to the ghastly blue. I got scared for her this time. I heard a ear splitting scream. I don't blame her. The thing looked dead and walking while it fell apart. The scream was beauty. I held her and she stopped screaming.

Butch:... That's the first time I heard what your voice sounds like...

Everyone looks at me

Butch: she doesn't speak. Just growl... And now well scream...

Brick:... Butch I hate to admit you're right...

Butch: what else can you say...?

Beauty put her hands on her hips.

For once she spoke.

" I would say I love you but that's the oldest thing in the book..."

Everyone jumped back at hearing her voice. Even me...

Butch: holy...

Beauty: what? I can speak. I just don't... Well. I didn't know I had a full voice and had to learn a few things. Like voice control...

Butch: what do you mean.

Beauty: I use my scream for an attack so when I first started training every time I spoke a sound wave of lightning came out. AND YES IM AN ELEMENTAL... I'm LIGHTNING...

I hugged beauty tightly.

Butch: lucky. We just shoot out raw plasma

Brick tried to correct me but he thought about it. He lowered his finger and closed his mouth realizing I was right again.

Brittney: I'm fire...

Bambi:I'm ice.

Boomer: I'm tired of standing and seeing that same rat. He needs to die already. Can we walk?

We started to walk out the ally and near a large shopping area. We sat down at a table with an umbrella on it and looked at the people walk by. Some whispered about us. I was losing my patience. And I think beauty was too. I know she did once I heard sparks and saw lightning burst out her right eye but liquid lightning seem to have teared from both eyes.

Beauty: HEY HOE... YOU MIND LOOKING THE OTHER WAY?! YOU MAKE THE SUN HIDE FROM US EVERY TIME YOU WALK OUTSIDE. NO WONDER THE DAYS ARE GETTING SHORTER...

I couldn't hold my laugh. Days get shorter... That was a good one. Brick hid his face with his cap. Boomer was surprised. Bambi looked at beauty like she was crazy. Brit didn't mind.

The girl came over.

Girl: are you talking to me with your fake blue contacts and extrasensory weave?

Beauty got up and took out her ponytail then pulled a hair from the base.

Beauty: not weave bitch. It's real. Unlike that lions mane on your head... And contacts.. Wow. That's funny.

Beauty used eye beams on her dress and fried it making it fall apart in public.

" my eyes are natural..."

She pushed her hair back and put her ponytail back. The half naked girl ran and screamed frantically. Beauty laughed.

" need a garbage bag? "

We all laughed at her last line. I took a moment to take in her change again. She's so sweet to me but really switches when in public. It's cute.

We got up to walk but some girl tapped my back and she had green eyes and black long hair like beauty's with a cap. I got confused

Paule: hey. I'm sorry to walk up to you but I noticed who you were and wanted an autograph...

She pointed to a shirt that apparently said RRB... OHH god we are clothes line...

I picked up the pen but looked at beauty who fanned at me saying " go ahead" I did and she ran back to her friends. One had white long hair and purple eyes. She looks odd to me. The other had pink eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks..

Brick: I know... It's gross isn't it?

I nodded and beauty looked at Paule with a glare. They returned looks. Paule walked back over.

" I'm sorry to bother you.. Again.. But I wanted to know if we could chill one day-"

Beauty cut her off

" he's taken... Sorry. Bye."

She grabbed my hand and we all walked away. She ran back to her friends upset and I couldn't hold my laughter.

Beauty: idgaf. Mine.

I again had to laugh. We walked into other places and my bros and I got asked by so many girls... I couldn't take it. Are we really that attractive? Beauty got irritated and liquid lightning sparked over her eye then down her cheek. This is not good...

Beauty held her anger but her eyes turned red and when a guy noticed everyone asked is she ok.

Beauty: I'm fine. Just about to kick the asses of so many people right now...

Girls cracked their knuckles and lined up one by one to fight beauty. She raised an eyebrow.

The first girl came. Beauty threw her across the boardwalk. I laughed again. The girls got scared and said sorry then walked off.

A random purple ray flew past beauty. She smiled. A orange one hit her head on and I mean forehead first. A light orange one hit and I looked up to see who threw them all. I growled.

I saw Lera. Bronze. Amy Bruer and a new girl with black hair and purple eyes.

Lera: miss us?

Bronze: we got a team together.

Amy: since you seem so hooked onto the green one...

Yumi: we might take him instead.

Bruer: he does match me the most!

The purple girl spoke

Bea: well he is cute. Heheh.

Beauty sighed and stood there. She took no damage. I was amazed. Her eyes glowed a bright blue.

Beauty: you whores are really starting to get on my nerves...

The all got their max attack ready. Beauty stood there. They all said how they would destroy her.

Brick: BUTCH STOP STANDING AROUND WE HAVE TO-

Butch: no. She's ready for this.

Beauty looked at the beam as it was fired at her. She held her hand out and slapped it the other way with a easy rotation of the wrist. It sent shivers down my spine to know my girl was this strong. Beauty took a step forward and looked up at them. I noticed her pupil was gone. She opened her mouth and lightning came out in a straight beam that was bigger then all of theirs combine. I took a step back. They all got shocked to death and feel on the floor. I can't believe my girl is a murder... But we were going to murder the girls. So I can't say I'm surprised. Paule saw the whole thing. I spotted her out. She was shivering in fear. Everyone had stopped when they noticed beauty was attacked and ran. But when they hid they saw lightning flash back and it must have scared people stone cold. No one moved. Beauty pushed her ponytail over her shoulder and cracked her shoulders. She walked back to us and brick seemed shocked. Boomer was speechless. I was purely amazed.

Brit: lets go… i don't like the smell of fried hoe.

Brick laughed.

Bambi: damn sis. was that needed?

Beauty picked up the bodies with physic powers and threw them into the water so fast no one noticed. i laughed again.

Brit: WAIT..

BEAUTY CAUGHT THEM BEFORE THEY HIT THE WATER…She pulled them back to the floor and held them up 1 by one. brit had a lighter with her.

Brit: you know thats not proper…

Beauty: i just want them gone.

Brit: hold them still.

Brit ignited the lighter and fire consumed all the bodies. the bones even burned to a fine perfect ash. it blew away in the wind. the girls were no more. Brick raised an eyebrow.

Brick: without touching the body..?

Brit put the lighter away.

Brit: normally we all have an item to use that helps with our element...

Butch: is the plushie...?

Beauty nodded.

Beauty: normally a ribbon would be better... But it was the best I could come up with at the time...

Butch: hmm...

Beauty: it's a substitution for a whip...

I perked up.

Butch: a whip...

Beauty: isn't it obvious? I mean I showed you what my hair can do...

Beauty sat back down on the table and crossed her arms and legs.

Beauty: I don't care. I dare the next person to come to me and see if they last...

Brit: I'd like to get a quick round myself...

Bambi cracked her hands and neck.

Brick: I'd like something besides training drones...

Boomer: I agree..

Butch: hmm..

I noticed police sirens in the pbackground. Beauty grinned and grabbed my arm.

Beauty: let's make haste...

We all dashed into the water and across to the other side of the beach where they couldn't catch us. We walked out onto the shore and people stared at us because of our wet clothes. Brit got mad and blew fire onto her lighter.

Brit: all of you hold still...

We stopped walking and she ignited the lighter and our clothes were dried instantly. Bursts of flames came off our arms and back. Bambi took out a bubble gun. I had to laugh. She aimed it at us and bubbles of ice came to freshen the sent of the clothes. We smelled like mint. I smirked.

Beauty: you guys do laundry now?

Brit put a hand on her hip.

( BEAUTY'S POV )

Brit had a pink tank top with a white skirt and white stockings and pink shoes. Bambi had a white hoodie and light green shorts with knee socks and green kicks. And me. A white tank top with light blue jeans that matched the long scarf around my neck. White timberland boots. Butch looked at me and I sighed.

Beauty: you really expected me to be an angel?

Butch shook his head.

Butch: no. I don't need an angel. I'm going to hell anyway...

I sighed.

Butch: OHH please... I might see you down there. But that would be my heaven wouldn't it...?

I smiled and everyone laughed. He did too.

Butch: ill admit I'm going soft. But my anger isn't going anywhere. Someone pisses me off. I swear they better expect to die.

I laughed and looked up at the sky. It's only 5... We got 5 more hours.

Brit waved around money she brought from home. 5000$.

Bambi: we got money so who wants to spend?

She gave each of us 30$.

Brit: hurry up and buy some bathing suits n trunks. We need to make sure this day goes great. And I do mean RUSH...

They pulled me and the boys went off. 10 minutes later we met up and got towels. Brit had her hair held up by a red bow and had a red one peace. With a short skirt to tie around. Bambi had a 2 piece that came with a shirt and she put her hair into a braid. I had a blue bikini with a long tie skirt. They took my hair out and put a braid at the side of my head to trail off. We saw the boys and I got scared.

Beauty: does he really have to-

Brit: aren't you marrying him soon?! Stop complaining!

Beauty: Coming from the one that hardly speaks. You seem talkative now!

Brit: I talk when people don't understand me. And these boys are new to me..

Bambi: true but they are fun! BRIT! Isn't the red one cute?

Brit looked at Bambi with a cold state like she does everyone.

Brit: he's ok. Pretty eyes. But no... I prefer someone more...

Bambi: like yourself?

Brit nodded. The boys came. They matched but they had designs on their trunks. Butch had leaves. Boomer had water. Brick had flames.

For once Brits expression changed like she saw something she liked. She she shook her head and laughed

Brit: flames?

Brick: I can breathe fire.

Brit turned to the side and huffed out her nose like a bull flames came out.

Brick raised an eyebrow.

Brick: how long did-

Brit- ever since I was born... Anyway lets go.

Bambi: water?

Boomer: they didn't have wind or snow. Or even a Pokemon design. That's sad…

Bambi laughed and I smiled. Butch grabbed my hair and smirked.

Butch: really?

Beauty: They did it. not me..

Butch: they did a good job.

Beauty : bullshit…

I took my hair out and pulled some of it behind me and made a connecting ponytail. they looked at me.

Beauty: what are you guys waiting for? get in there!

They smiled and laughed. we got towels and each had our colors. We ran into the water. Brit watched us as she took out her lighter and flicked it playing with flames. brick walked over to her.

Brick: you the type of girl to just stand and watch?

brit laughed and threw a beach ball at him then walked back a few feet.

Brit: your serve…

( BRITTNEY'S POV )

I walked away a few feet then stopped and he spiked the ball. I see he wanted to use powers. I slapped the ball across its surface and it bounced back to him. brick kicked it back. i back handed it back. he spiked it back with a punch. i jumped and kicked it high then jumped up and punched it down to him. he caught it with a bump but flew back a bit. i whip kicked it back to him spinning on the balls of my feet and he uppercut the ball my way. i laughed and pushed my hair back then jumped up and crossed my arms. it hit the cross and i pushed it back. it flew right past him. there was a heart crater in the sand. i landed and saw his face. his eyes were wide.

Brick: what the….

I saw everyone watch us. it was funny.

Brit: 1 point for me.

Brick smirked and got the ball then spiked it again. I smiled and slapped it back. he did the same. i raised an eyebrow and kicked it back. he did the same. i got bored and caught the ball.

Brit: you're boring me, brick…

Beick: Then you serve…

I Spiked it at him and he didn't see it coming. i grinned at him when his eyes went wide again and the wind passed him. i saw his clothes and hair get pushed by its wind.

Brit: Glady..

Boomer spiked the ball up and butch spiked it forward. beauty flew close to me and slid against the floor then pushed herself upward in a cartwheel but used it as a kick to propel the ball upward. bambi slashed the ball back over to the boys. butch kicked it back over. beauty used her elbow to strike it back. boomer hammer punched it back and bambi x kicked it back. brick kicked it over to Me who smirked and did a quick scream attack that sent the ball in the opposite direction. Brick raised an eyebrow and caught the ball.

Brick: you trying to pop it?

I laughed and flicked my lighter making the ball seem on fire but it was nothing but the air ontop of it that was surrounded in flames. The hot flames were a baby pink. I saw some girls fly past here and they looked mad. For one. There's a girl that looks exactly like brick. And she was ugly... The other looked like boomer. She was ok. The green one. I couldn't tell if it was man or female. They landed near our stuff and I could have sworn they called us fake powerpuffs.. WTF are powerpuffs...? Brick served and I looked at the gender confused trio catching the ball with physic powers and letting it drop to the sand. Brick cracked his knuckles.

Brick: and who are you?

Red: my name is Bombon. And you guys are on our turf.

Brittney: you look more of crashed and BURNED to me...

I walked to bricks side and our siblings heard the jokes and started laughing.

Brick: burned?

I took out my lighter

Brick: sounds like a plan...

Her siblings looked at us.

Blue: my name is blizzard.

Beauty: then sorry to give you the cold shoulder... Sheesh...

We all laughed.

Green: shut up. You retarded people talk too much. You got so much mouth but-

Beauty appeared before the green one and slapped her so hard we heard beauty's wrist crack during the impact and she sent the girl on a one way trip to Africa and I doubt she was Coming back...

Bombon and Blizzard: BREEZY!

Butch: ehh. I knew I felt a updraft out here...

Butch made a corny but funny joke and we all had to laugh. The girls tried to attack beauty but I flicked my lighter and caught the red one in a fire tornado. Bambi used the bubble gun and caught the girl in a casing of ice. Beauty laughed and walked away.

Beauty: y'all weak. The We're Weak girls... That's what you are...

Amazingly the other sibling came back but she seems to be hurt. Stumbling and bleeding and I think she's seeing double. That's grand. They all can't take hits. At all.

Bambi sighed and picked them up with physic powers. A green aura was around them to show she was holding them up. She let go of the pink and blue ones. Me and beauty caught them. We looked back at the boys.

Brittney: tell us if we're going too far...

Brick nodded.

Blizzard: you guys are so weak. Hiding behind your boy toys.

Brittney: you bitches are retarded. Did we not fight evenly 3 on 3...? Now boy toys. That's a funny name. We are all friends. Accept them. Blue and green stays together...

Beauty: tell the world... Lord...

Butch: might as well. They keep starring at me... And I hate prissy girls. They so annoying...

Brit: y'all need to get married! Anyway brick what do you think?

Brick: we didn't fight yet. Or would you rather face us...?

We let the girls go and they tried to attack the boys. So we wanted something funny to make them look at us like we're crazy. I cut bombon off by whip kicking her back where she came from. Beauty didn't care. She let butch fight. He is stronger. So it would be funny for him to win. Bambi blew ice in the girls face and she used eye lasers to fry the ice. Breezy didn't seem so tough Bambi yawned and she got so mad her eyes were red. That's pathetic.

Bambi: you are slow. Really slow...

The girl tried to punch and kick like DBZ but we all saw everything in slow motion and always had more than enough time to dodge. She should know that turbo means fast and tuff means... Well tough. That's what we are. Fast and strong. So she's naturally going to lose...

Bambi: you're still too slow...

Bambi caught the girls punch and punched her upside the jaw still holding her by her arm. Bambi then kneed her in the face several times before punching her in the back of the head a good 7-9 times and giving her a good hulk smash into the sand. She wasn't moving... Ha. She was warned...

I saw bombon came back for more. I sighed and told my girls to stand back. They laughed and jumped back to the boys. Butch took a step back because he was fighting breezy and knocked her out clean... Held out my lighter and ignited it and the 3 of them were covered in light pink flames. The hottest fires are always white. So their body's are gone. Bye bye.. Burned. And mixed in with the sand now. I looked away to the horizon... It's only been 2 hours.. It's around 7..

Brit: hmm. You guys wanna drink? damn thats…11 murders today. girls we got a record..

Brick: what type?

I pointed to the bar.

Brick raised an eyebrow.

Beauty smirked and Bambi laughed.

Brit: just watch.

We all walked over to the bar and the boys flew onto the roof to see what we were doing. We knew our body's were somewhat developed. I mean we had curves and more chest and ass then a white girl right? We will be fine.

My one piece starts like Amy rose's dress. So the back is all out. Plus there is an opening in the chest so I can show off something. Bambi's showed off her chest. She's fine. Beauty's showed off EVERYTHING.

We walked to the bar and a light breeze came across us. We talked and laughed while walking there and some hair fell over my shoulders. Some got in beauty's face and she looked down letting it drape. She pushed the long lower half of it over her shoulder. Bambi's rocked back and forth around her hips as she walked. We knew how to get guys. I heard a choke come from above the bar. I held in my laughter. It had to be butch or brick. We caught the guys at the bar off guard. It was 3. One had red hair and green eyes. The other had blue dyed hair and purple eyes. The last one had black hair in a low ponytail the same length as Bambi. His eyes were like beauty's. we sat down and saw them stare.

Brick: damn... They know how to catch a guys attention.

Boomer: why they didn't use that on us?

Butch: because we taking care of beauty!

Boomer: brick? Brit wasn't flirting with you..?

Brick: I don't know. Don't think so.

I laughed on the inside about the boys conversation.

I caught the purple ones eye. Beauty caught the blue one and Bambi caught the green.

Purple: hello. I'm Rex ill be your waiter. How may I help you beautiful ladies to tonight?

I could almost imagine BUTCH's face! He must be mad.

Brit: I'd like a strawberry martini. Virgin please?

Rex: with or without my number?

Beauty laughed Bambi winked at me. This fake act of ours always works. I winked at him holding a small smile.

Brit: with sounds great.

He looked at beauty.

Rex: Hmm... I have a friend who looks just like you.

Beauty ran a hand through her hair.

Beauty: Oh? I wanna see him.

She looked over to the counter to see him and winked. He turned red and almost dropped a glass. Rex saw Bambi as she pushed her hair back.

Rex: and maybe someone for you too..

He went to the blue one and called him forward to meet us. Another guy from the back came and his eyes were a light emerald.

Blue: my name is Anthony and you are a beauty...

She smiled.

Brit: you're good at guessing names.

Anthony looked over to me and back at beauty.

Anthony: you're name is beauty? Whoa... You look amazing. Do you wake up like that every morning?

Beauty faked a blush and looked away.

Anthony: you look like a fan of a blue martini.

Beauty: yes please. A virgin?

Anthony: alright beauty.

The green one came and his eyes went wide at Bambi. He walked over with a hint of red on his face.

Green: hey. I'm Trent. What would you like to have?

Bambi: green apple martini please? And don't forget your number... Your friend Anthony forgot that on my sisters order.

Trent winked and went to get the drinks.

Trent: yes ma'am. Hehe.

They were all inside the kitchen. We laughed. I know butch is mad. He had to be. Someone just hit on his girl.

Butch:...

Brick: butch?

Boomer: oh god.

Butch: get me that niggas address..

- in the kitchen -

Anthony: damn that girl was pretty. Amazing long hair. Blue eyes lighter than mine. Her smile drove me up the wall... I bet she's a virgin..

Trent: that green one. What's her name? I'd kill to have a date with her.

Rex: the one with pink eyes. I thought they were contacts but they way they sparkled. They real. Her eyes are amazing to look at. I can't help myself. We need them. I'm in love man...

Anthony and Trent nodded.

Anthony: I heard them talking. Her name is Bambi. And the pink one is brittney. But beauty... I need her.

Trent: bro you forgot to give her your number by the way.

Anthony blushed.

Anthony: give them the drinks for free and I guarantee we gonna have dates... Those girls are fine.

Rex: I'd drop everything for Brit in a heartbeat...

Anthony: I would propose to her right now if I could. Make a ring out them little umbrellas. And say I do in the same hour. She drives me crazy...

Anthony sighed dreamily...

- with the RRBs -

Butch: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM. IMA MK2 THAT BASTARD. FREDDY STYLE FATALITY!

Brick: calm the hell down. She didn't say a word to him. He's the one wanting her. Leave it alone.

- with the girls -

Beauty: ...that green ones eyes remind me of butch...

Bambi smiled.

Bambi: you in love?

Beauty: so what if I am...? I can't help it. He helped me and took care of me. He's warm. He's even playful.

Brit: he's supposed to be the coldest... Did you flirt with him at all?

Beauty blushed. And shook her head.

Beauty: I told him thank you for saving me. Kissed his cheek. But I didn't see it as flirting. I just showing him I cared.

They were whispering the whole conversation until Brit picked up the boys were finished with the drinks. Brit grinned and got a plain

Brittney: mind control your guy into thinking he's making out with you in the kitchen then when I give the signal. Teleport the drinks to the boys. Then randomly stop the dream and make them feel bad about us waiting..

The other 2 grinned.

- Anthony's POV -

Beauty walked into the kitchen and I looked at her. Her curves were perfect like a coke bottle. Figure 8. She must be a goddess...

Beauty: hmm. You're making me wait...

Anthony: I'm so sorry... I-

Beauty pulled my collar to my shirt and whispered in my ear.

Beauty: I can't wait...

I almost jumped. I felt my body twitch. There was a sweet smell in the air. It was her. Her skin was soft when I touched her arm then Slid down to her hips and the curve made my mind spiral. Her eyes sparkled like a bolt of lighting across a dark sky. Her long hair was dry. She didn't get into the water yet. But I'd love to see how deep hers was... I know she's untouched. I can't help myself this time. She kissed me and I tasted a hint of cotton candy. It wasn't too sweet. But it was good enough to make me want more. I played with the strings on her bikini. The cloth around her hips fell to the ground by itself and before it hit the ground I found myself being pushed over a countertop with her on top of me. Her hair surrounded us. She took a moment to sit up and push it back. I found that so sexy... I felt the curve of Her back to her ass and the way it arched made my mind sink into some deep waters. I was thinking what happened if we just fucked here randomly. I wanted to but for her it's going to hurt. And to see them eyes of hers water with no spark wouldn't be fun. I tugged at the strings at her hips. She was directly on top of my pride and slightly riding my hips. I know my face was red. I felt my body go limp and I started to throb. I'm praying this girl doesn't stop... I want to continue and go way farther than just foreplay in this kitchen... I was breathing heavy. Her bikini looked so constricting. I wanted her out of it. Her breasts showed so much cleavage. Almost like they were going to burst out her top any moment and I wanted to see that moment. My breath quickened when she moved towards me to kiss me. I kissed her but right after I pulled her down and kissed her neck down to her collar bone then chest. I licked softly letting my tongue get between her softness she arched her back and did a tiny moan. Her reaction made her brush her sensor over my bulge and I almost cried out how badly I wanted her. By accident I made a glass shatter on the floor and once that happened I heard her moan again. I couldn't control myself only to realize I had my hand in the back of her bikini bottoms and one of her pillows in my mouth. I felt a throb around my fingers and it sent me crazier than 4 straight jackets and 3000ml of medication. Her softness tasted like her kiss and i nibbled tugged and flicked at its sensitive tip. The throbbing inside of her grew faster and more forceful... she wanted more. I want to give her more. God please let this last...

- Rex's POV -

I was preparing a drink for Brittney and she came into the kitchen. I saw her body and was blown away. Damn how old is she? Her skin is flawless. Her body doesn't have one scratch on it. Her eyelashes are long and perfect. Her eyes are like pink flames that should never go out.

Brit: Rex..? I'm getting lonely...

Rex: I'm sorry. I wanted your martini to be perfect..

I jumped when she walked towards me and combed through her hair pushing it back. Her skirt untied its self and fell to the floor. I wanted something else to fall to the floor... She sat on the counter next to where I was standing and kissed my cheek. I turned red. She smiled and complained about how hot is was in the room. She's hotter than the room so I don't know why she would complain.

Brit: you don't get hot back here?

Rex: you're hotter than the summer heat. I don't know if you should be complaining.

She laughed. Stood in front of her and pulled her legs around my waist then ran a hand through her hair and whispered in her ear.

Rex: brittney... You seem like you need me...

Brittney: I do...

Rex: how badly...?

She grabbed the front of my pants. I remembered I forgot to wear a belt today. I knew I was getting excited way too easy with this girl. She kissed me again and I tasted my favorite. Cherry. I felt a pulse of heat then cold hit me. I can't control myself anymore. My hand slid from her waist to the her thigh and I grabbed it softly applying pressure. She whimpered softly. I loved that sound. I pulled her hair back softly as her neck was exposed to me. I wanted to leave marks on this girl. I kissed and noticed her body was hot. I got a funny idea. She squirmed a little in my grip. Her wining and hip movements hypnotized me. I took a moment to remember what I wanted. I grabbed the sink hose and sprayed her. She jumped at the splash of cold water. I felt her chest touch mine and she was fairly growing. She put a hand on my chest and her breathing was easy. Her eyes were closed. Her face looked like she was expecting more from me. Like she knew I wasn't letting her leave without showing her she was mine. She opened her eyes to look at me and I noticed how they sparkled. The flame was stronger. I grabbed the back of her bathing suit. I wanted to see more. It fell but stopped right above her chest. I kissed down her collar bone onto her chest and licked softly. She arched her back and had a arm over my shoulder. She was stretched out for me. Her wet hair against her skin made me wonder about the flame deep inside her. Her body felt hot again. It spiked my temperature and my wanting. I licked from her Chest to her neck and she still tasted like cherries. I grabbed the front of her suit and peeled it off then kissed down her stomach. I smelt something sweet. I hoped its what I wanted. I licked up to her sensitive chest and found myself already nipping at skin. She moaned softly loving my tongue tease her there. I tasted more cherries and sucked harshly at the skin. She was practically limp in my hands. I looked at her face and grinned. She was blushing. This has to continue.. I pray she gives

it all up to me...

- Trent's POV -

" aww man. I wanna make Bambi's drink special..."

" then come here and ill thank you for it.."

I jumped at her voice and looked back to see Bambi at the door. Her hair swirled around her hips. It's so long and pretty on her. I'd love to pull her head back and make her scream my name... She walked over to me and ran a hand through my short red hair.

" you like?"

She smiled. I took that as a yes. I gave her her drink but she was more interested In me than the drink. She straightened my collar and pulled me to her.

" you said you loved me...?"

I took a sip of the drink and kissed her letting her taste it from my mouth. She blushed as she tasted the green apples sour flavor. Her arms went around my neck and and she sucked on my tongue. I was turned on. I grabbed her hips and she pulled away but looked me in my eyes.

" hmm..."

All I could say. Her kiss blew me away. I didn't know she was the type to tease. She smirked and tried to walk away from me but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She giggled.

" Trent! Please? I need to-"

I took another sip of the drink while she was talking and cut her off with another kiss. She mumbled a slight scream then kissed me back. I had to smile at her cuteness. She looked up at me and her eyes resembled something cold but beautiful. Like snow. So I smiled and cuddled with her for a moment. I tried to take a sip of the drink for myself but she tried to grab it and it landed all over her but she laughed. I was frantic because we just threw all the towels in the washer. And she would be sticky for some time unless she jumped into the ocean. She smiled up at me and pulled me on the floor with her. I landed on top of her. I wanted to surprise her. I licked the drink from off her stomach and she blushed and yelped. I had to laugh. She was so cute. I grabbed her hips and she was squirming back and forth. She was wining and it was sexy.

" stop teasing me..."

She sounded like she wanted more. I didn't stop. I licked upward to her chest and she turned a darker red. I smirked at my handiwork. I turned over making her roll to be on top of me and she straddled my hips. I sat up right to lick her chest more and she grabbed my arm with a slowly tightening grip. I went for her neck and she took a gasp then grabbed tightly. She liked it. I nipped at some skin and got a tighter response. I stopped and she loosened her grip. I looked at her and the skin on her chest was just as red as her face. Ill guess that's normal for when she gets turned on. I grabbed some of her hair and smirked.

" you look flushed..."

She puffed her face up but I kissed her cheek and she blushed again. I tugged at her bottoms and she gasped. I slipped a hand in and slid 2 fingers into her sheath. She was tight and the ideas of being inside flossed my mind. Her breathing was soft and light but a little faster than the normal pace. I smiled and kissed her to calm her down. It didn't help. Looks like she wanted more than just a soft touch and a kiss. I wanted to do so much more but it would hurt her... And her winter green eyes wouldn't shimmer anymore. They would shine from the tears she would make. I can't put her in pain like that. I really want to continue. But I can't...

- back with the girls -

Brit: haha. Beauty you really over did it.

Beauty: I did? You made him spray you with water... Yours was crazy.

Bambi: idk about mine...

Brit and beauty: YOURS? YOURS WAS CRAZY!

Bambi: not really... Beauty's was best.

Brit: I agree. Moan after a glass breaks. Do you know that type of timing makes a guy go mad?

They laughed and teleported the drinks to the roof and the boys said thanks. The girls smiled. Butch came down and landed on the sand and it rumbled under his feet.

Butch:...where is the dead nigga?

Beauty: calm down. Have your drink. Unless you want me to use something Bambi taught me...?

Butch raised an eyebrow

Butch: and what's that?

( BEAUTY'S POV )

I flew to the roof and took a sip of the drink then came

back down looking at butch grinning. He growled and I gloumped him giving him a kiss. He made a muffled scream then I saw him slightly blush. He grabbed my hips and weakly pulled me to get off. I smiled and pulled away. He stood there Staring at me with a narrow eye glare. I laugh and he grabs me pulling me to him. I look at him kinda scared then thought for a moment. He saw me thinking and growled with green eyes and I looked into them. I kissed him. It was only a peck. He jumped back as his eyes continued glowing.

Butch: ...

Beauty: your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..

Butch: my eyes are regular. There's nothing special-

I covered his mouth.

Butch: do you want me to kiss you again?

He growled and closed his mouth.

Brit: they are making the 2nd batch of drinks. And are almost done...

I wrapped my arms around butch and laid my chin on his shoulder.

Beauty: let's get this straight. I know you're the cold one. So I won't try and make you fall in love with me like I did the bartender. I want your true feelings and if I can't get you to love me then I won't try... It's all you. I love you but there's no hope in a Lost cause right..?

Butch grabbed me and pulled Me away dashing off as he had the craziest grip around my body. His eyes were red. He was angry. He sat me down on the sand and grabbed my arms then growled in my face as his eyes glowed red.

I looked into them and he was mad because I didn't know if the love we have will stay or go so I told him I won't get attached... Or waste time on it...

He was breathing heavy because I know his heart is working hard. He looks like he would go under cardiac arrest in an instant. I teared looking into his hurt eyes. I softly kissed him and his grip on my arm lightened up. He wrapped

his arms around me and pulled me close kissing me. We separated and I shook my head.

Beauty: fine. Damn. I take it back...

Butch: you better…

I got up and jumped into the air landing onto of a cliff. i looked back at butch and laughed then jumped down and jumped into the water. i jumped back out and flew across the edge as i had a trail of lightning that sparked above the sea. it made a rainbow appear behind me because the lightning jumped across the water. he watched amazed and i did a burst into the are backflipping and gliding back to the bar. i landed back into my seat. butch glared back watching me. i laughed at his face. brick and boomer looked at him because they saw what i did. I came back fixing my hair and saw Anthony with my drink. i spread my hair against my back and winked at him.

Anthony: hey…

Beauty: hey. haha. thanks for the drink.

Anthony nodded and gave me his number.

Anthony: remember me.

Beauty: Remember you?

Anthony: you better sexy.

I smiled and took my drink.. brit took hers and kissed rex's cheek. he almost melted

Brit: thanks big guy. ill call you soon..

Rex: i hope so.. maybe a date?

Brit: sure. hehe.

trent smiled and handed her his number and her drink.

Bambi: Thanks.

she hugged trent and we walked away letting our images in the mind of the guys flood their wanting for us. we turned back to the boys and blew kisses of ice lightning and fire then disappeared. the boys

sighed and called us dreams. we appeared next to the ruffs on the roof . they just saw us disappear as well.

Brick:….

Brit: don't even think about it. we only did that to get out their view.

i laughed. as i heard Anthony still talking about me

the bar -

Antony: holy… shit…. I NEED HER…

Trent:… Bambi is ice…

Anthony: Beauty sparks my interest…

Rex: brit ignites my heart…

the group -

Brick boomer and butch:….

Brit: hey. we just know how to get what we want.

Bambi laughed and looked at us.

Bambi : holy shit… its 7:30….

butch: ONLY 7:30..?

I looked at him sipping my blue drink and smiling. we flew away from the bar. the boys flew fast ahead of us. we growled and flew right past them. when we did our streaks combined and we looked back at them. brit laughed at brick. and Bambi laughed at boomer. i didn't bother looking back. i sped ahead and flew upwards. they looked at me. i stopped and drank the rest of my virgin martini. brit dashed to the right and Bambi to the left. the boys were confused about what we were doing. we drank our martinis and threw the glass. we came back like in a triangle formation then flew in their direction. they got scared for moment. i guess we shocked them. we spiraled a few times then separated and dove into the water. The boys looked at each other

with the boys -

Boomer : … Go after them?

Brick: i have a better idea.

Butch: and whats that?

Brick: grab them and don't let them go. catch them and even if they flirt. i don't care how they move what they say what kisses they blow. grab them.

boomer and butch nodded.

Brick : ALRIGHT LETS GO..

( BRICK'S POV )

I flew straight into the water and looked around for her. i saw something moving slow. i looked at it and only found a fish.

' this girl is hard to find… '

i felt a shift in the water and looked to the right. i saw her. i flew straight to her and grabbed her.

She looked at me with cold eyes. i saw a flame in them.

Brit: … Are you really going to stay grabbing at me and have no reason to…?

Brick: … i have a reason. catching your speedy ass…

Brit: … don't think you have me yet red…

I flinched when she called me red. her body snaked out my grip and i looked forward at her. she floated there as if waiting for me. i tried to grab her but she ducked and flew deeper into the water. i grabbed her and she put her hands on my wrist trying to pry out. she might be faster but she's not stronger. I turned her around and grabbed both her wrists then held her. she looked at me and that same flame was there. she wasn't surprised.

Brit: … I could really shock you right now…

Brick: try me

Brit: you grabbing me…

i raised an eyebrow

Brit: you know I'm in to that type of shit right?

I turned red and let her go then grabbed her with one arm and put her over my shoulder. i looked around for my brothers. didnt see them. i got out the water and saw boomer having issues catching bambi.

Brit: hahaha… you really fell for that one.

Brick: I'm not here for your pleasure and entertainment

Brit: i know. but i can change that.

I raised an eyebrow

Brick: i can take friends but not anything more

Brit: i agree with you on that one. hehe.

( BOOMERS POV )

I grabbed bambis wrist. she slipped out. i grabbed her ankle. she slipped out again. i got mad and dashed at her she flew downwards near the water and flew backwards. i tackled her from her waist an we both flew into the water. she growled as i wrapped a arm around her legs so she couldn't move then jumped out the water with her over my shoulder.

Bambi : you're fast blue.

Boomer: i know.

Bambi : you're fun too.

Boomer: you're fast… too fast..

i glided over to brick and saw him holding brittney in the loop of his arm. she stayed there resting her cheek on her hand.

Brit: come on brick… let me go?

Brick: nope.. you good.

I had to laugh until i saw beauty dash past butch. he started to speed up faster and faster. i feared they were going all out.

( BUTCHS POV )

I flew forward trying to catch beauty. she was the fastest. she made a sudden turn and i struggled to do so. apparently this put a lot of pressure on my body so i had to speed up now and catch her soon. she took a sudden turn again but dived into the water. i dove in after her and stopped watching her dive deep. she made a curve and flew up. i flew out the water coming towards her. then she did something really thought i was losing my mind for seeing. she flipped out the water and whipped her hair back like a mermaid out of water. she started to fall downward and i flew to catch her. she did a quick burst of speed dodging me. i looked at her and she didn't bother looking at me. i growled and jumped int the water and flew to catch up. she looked behind her and started to slow down until she looked down into the water and saw my streak. she sped up and i did a last ditch effort to catch her. she backflipped still moving forward like sonic the hedgehog. i dove back into the water and she skid against the top of the water. i was right under her. she knew. i jumped up to grab her and she did a complete direction change. she flew backwards. i growled. this girl is crazy . she climbed high into the sky and i did the same. she slowed down when she saw me coming. she flew off to the right and i did too then she stopped flying and started to free fall. i dashed and caught her. she laughed. she turned to me and kissed me. my eyes widened as we free fell.

beauty: you got me. happy?

I was silent.

Beauty: growling at me and what not.. do you think I'm out of your reach…?

butch: nope.

Beauty : good. because I'm yours.

Butch: you better be.

i started to fly and came back to my brothers with beauty in my arms.

Butch: i see boomer had the least effort.

Boomer: thats because I'm faster than y'all heavy asses.

Brick: ohh please..

Brit: you can let me go red riding hat…

Brick: not now. I'm good.

She sighed.

Bambi looked at boomer and sighed.

Bambi: can i please go..?

Boomer: nope.

Bambi: fine…

bambi disappeared. she teleported out his arm. brit did the same to brick. i looked at beauty. amazingly she didn't go anywhere. She looked over the ocean and looked at me. i raised an eyebrow. she sighed and layed on my shoulder.

brick: damn… forgot she could do that…

Boomer: GOD… DAMN….

Butch: hmm….

Boomer: why didn't you teleport off like your sisters?:

Beauty smirked and pushed me off with a backflip out my arms. i wasn't expecting that.

Beauty: because i don't need to…

Brick and boomer tried to grab her. she laughed and disappeared into the wind as a bolt of lightning. a sparky exit…

We looked around and saw above us 3 streaks. we followed them and they disappeared again. we flew forward knowing thats where they would be. we saw a crowd of people and the girls were getting on stage. we looked at them from above like they were crazy. brit smiled in bricks direction knowing it shocked him to see her pick up a guitar.

Bambi went to the drums. beauty had a triple keyboard and she was putting on headphones with a mic attached. one ear was out. we looked up and saw someone on stage introduce them

introducer: give it up for a new group called the turbo tuff girls. be easy with them. this is their first public appearance. lets give them a hand.

the crowd went crazy.

Beauty slid her hands across the triple keyboards. i recognized the song as shikamaru's song from naruto. she did it smoothly. the song started to pick up the pace and she did the entire thing alone. the crowd rotted for them. she looked at them

Beauty: we have something better. if you guys are up for it…

the crowed rotted loudly. me and my brothers watched from the air.

Bambi: come on. me and brit wanna chance beauty!

Beauty: go ahead. hehe.

Brit: all of us. lets go..

Beauty stared with the keyboards then picked up wit drums and the guitar came in. it was from sonic battle… it was emerls move selection menu. they tried it again and did a drop with the keyboards and drums.

Brit stepped forward and played the guitar. she got a solo it sounded like sonic battle when chaos's song is playing and you slightly remove the headphones plug. I noticed her guitar had 2 rows. the double guitar was hard to play. brick looked at her amazed because the rods were black the base of the guitar was red and it had a a pink B in pink flames that turned to white. brick looked at her amazed. i laughed at his face. when she was done she breathed hot pink flames safely above everyones head in a display of power. the flames were mixed with ice because i felt them come my way and they were below 0. The crowd went crazy for her skills on a guitar. brick looked at her wide eyed.

bambi started to play a beat on the drums. it was a recover of the PPG theme. as much as i hate anything to do with those girls it sounded amazing.

Bambi: come on. SING IF YOU RECONIZE… BLOSSOM. COMMANDER AND THE LEADER.

The crowd sang with her. they loved it amazingly seeing how its a girly song. Beauty sighed and cracked her hands.

Beauty: all or nothing?

Brit: lemme see...

Bambi: lets get it started then!

Beauty started playing the opening. i didn't know this song. i heard some of the lyrics to try and make out what she was saying. bambi started to sing.

Bambi:

I hear you, yeah

Rock with me

Hey boy, I'm debating if I should take you home

Should I take you home?

I don't mean to keep you waiting

But I just gotta know

If you're ready

He say he wanna take his shirt off

Be my guest

I decided to take a moment

Wondering this

And we been sipping on that merlot

So you know what's next

Brit :Working intermissions, switching positions

We so explicit, oh

Beauty :You been sayin' all night long

That you couldn't wait to get me all alone

What you gon' do to me

Don't talk about it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

Boy I can't wait to get you home

Talk a good game mate, come on

Hollerin' 'bout what you gon' do to me

Quit talking 'bout it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

Brittney :I been anticipating

What you would do to me

What you gon' do to me

Sex and education,

Hands on when you're with me

Give your heart to me, yeah

He say he wanna take his shirt off

Be my guest

I decided to take a moment

Wondering this

And we been sipping on merlot. So you know what's next.

Bambi Working intermissions, switching positions

We so explicit, oh

Beauty: You been sayin' all night long

That you couldn't wait to get me all alone

What you gon' do to me

Don't talk about it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

Boy I can't wait to get you home

Talk a good game mate, come on

Hollerin' 'bout what you gon' do to me

Quit talking 'bout it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

A green eyes and red headed boy named Anthony took the mic. He randomly got up there.

' great. Another A nigga on my list for death..'

And rapped. He seemed interested in beauty. She was ignoring him completely.

Anthony: Check it

Got on all my ice, talkin' cash shit

Been ballin' all my life, Lamborghinis, fast whips

She down to ride and deserves a boss who down to provide

We run the streets but on G5's, I'm talkin' fly

Boots and blue jeans, Cartier, newer rings

You with a big boy so we do the big things

Had to valet park it, Chanel hoody on

Lookin' like Trayvon Martin, George Zimmerman don't want it

She on my wanted poster, Ciroc in my mimosa

I'm ballin' like LeBron, we shoppin' in Milan

The four fifty-eight Ferrari, I park it on the lawn

I let her meet my tongue, she blew up like a bomb

The sex is so explosive, her stuff is supersonic

She my new addiction, I swear I'm through with chronic

Rosé and Usher Raymond, girl we the hottest

Rockin' the most ice, I said we the hottest

Brittney: You been sayin' all night long

Bambi :That you couldn't wait to get me all alone

Beauty: What you gon' do to me

Don't talk about it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

I can't wait to get you home

Talk a good game mate, come on

Hollerin' 'bout what you gon' do to me

Quit talking 'bout it, be about it

Let me see, let me see, let me see

Beauty: It's all or nothing...

Bambi: so lemme see it...

Brittney: let me see..

We were shocked. The whole beach loved their song. I know who made it. But their remix for females was good. But brick seems to be a bit red...

( beauty's POV )

Aww brick is red. Ill guess he likes my sister now. Maybe they will date. But knowing her she won't stay with him... Might clear his memory when she's tired of him. Like her last bf. l laughed and everyone roared for an encore. She stood in front of them all.

Brittney: I'm sorry. We can't. That was a fiery performance. Keep the flame alive..

She disappeared in flames and appeared near brick. Her short skirt almost slipped off. I laughed. She caught it. And nodded at us both.

Bambi: you guys are cool. Laid back. I love a audience that's chilled to the max. Almost below 0. That's nice.

She disappeared in ice and everyone seemed to be amazed. I laughed. And waved to the audience.

Beauty: you all spark my interest. I wonder where's a power outlet. I'm feeling a bit on low... but don't worry. One day we might return fully charged.

I disappeared in lightning and appeared near the boys and my sisters.

Butch: ...and you can sing?

I shrugged

Butch: 3 KEYBOARDS AT THE SAME DAMN TIME...

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Beauty: I love you too...

He blushed and growled.

Butch: I wasn't ready...

Beauty: I know.

I flew past him and disappeared appearing behind him wrapping my arms around him.

Beauty: it's all or nothing... So let me see it...

He shivered and growled again. I thought it was cute when I let go of him and he grabbed my wrist.

Butch: shouldn't I be saying that?

We all froze and I laughed.

Beauty: oh really? I guess we are sparing tomorrow then..

Butch nodded and let me go

Butch: don't expect nothing.

Beauty: I'm expecting a win.

He smiled and wrapped a arm around my shoulders.

Butch: don't even expect a tie..

Brit looked at us and turned to brick.

Brit: you look flushed.

Brick: your lyrics are exotic...

Brit. Thank usher for that. Him and Rick Ross.

Butch: you listen to them,?!

Beauty: yeah. So..?

Boomer: ... Hmm

Bambi randomly caught the glimpse of a person flying. I looked at him and it was Anthony. The rapping one. He grabbed me by my waist and didn't let go. Butch almost beat the crap out of him until he heard my voice.

Beauty: WTF DO YOU WANT...?

Anthony: your hand in marriage for the future like always. Beauty come on. I've always loved you. You know that. I-

Beauty: get off me...

Anthony: beauty please? And how are you flying? I have a generator for my powers.

Beauty: yeah well...

Anthony: I DON'T CARE. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE BE WITH-

I slapped him in his face and sent him into the water.

Beauty: excuse me. I believe you are in my space sir...

Everyone laughed and I growled. He pissed me off... I can growl. I'm fuming mad. Butch grabbed my hand and looked at me.

Butch: calm down. Your pupil is shut closed. I can't even see it anymore...

I started to calm down from his touch and voice alone. My eyes fixed themselves and I looked at him.

Beauty: it's only 8:30..

Brick: still got time...

We appeared on the boardwalk again where the Police were. They left. We laughed and realized it was closed at 7. Great. No chance of us being bothered. We walked talking and laughing. the boys wanted to hear us sing sing again, so why not give them a show? Brittney made fire appear in her hands and her guitar appeared. Bambi made bubbles of ice appear from her mouth and she blew them upward. they stacked together like a drum kit. she made drum sticks and tapped each one of the stacks on the top bubble making the stack become that part of the drum kit.

I used lightning and brit told me guitar this time. i made a rod of lightning appear and it was a guitar.

Brit: I'm playing base… so you born ready?

I smiled and we played my goddess by the exes.

the boys loved it and we smiled. the instruments disappeared into their elements but they wrapped around us and we had a angel like look to us… the tips of brits hair were on fire. they floated across the wind and floor that surrounded her. brick walked up to her in the flames. she looked at him. i guess there were having their moment… bambi had snow surround her like a blizzard that changed direction and she looked like she was walking through a storm. her hair flew around in the cold weather she created. she held a hand out at boomer and he grabbed it walking forward. i had something different… the bolts jumped across my entire body and my hair floated. the waves of lightning below my feet looked like a drop of water falling into a ocean creating the circular waves. they flowed off my arms as well but when i held one out for butch it took the opposite direction as if trying to pull him to me. he got up and took my hand. bambi made the floor ice and the boys looked down scared. brick almost slipped and brit caught him.

Brit: can't dance red?

Brick laughed.

Brick: I'm smart not active.

Brit smiled and let him go as he learned his balance. She smiled and he looked up at her knowing she would say something.

Brit: you're falling for it…

Bricks eyes opened and he face palmed. boomer did the same. butch smiled.

Butch: you're such a battery..

Beauty: So...? I like being a battery.

Butch: that should have been y'all names. Battery. Blizzard. And blaze.

my eyes grew. He was right. That would match us. I smacked him in the back of his head.

Beauty: how about last name. FOOL. FIRST NAME. BELLIGERENT...

Everyone laughed. Butch growled and I smirked.

Beauty: my growl is far more worse than yours...

Butch: try me.

I growled and there was a demonic tone with a echo and he took a step back.

Butch: you won...

Brit: you better take care of my sister...

Bambi: we gotta go

Beauty: damnit.

I hugged my sisters tightly

Beauty: I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!

Brit nodded to me and Bambi hugged me tightly. I smiled at Brit.

Brick: nope. I know what that means. I-

Beauty: shut up and date my sister...

Brits eyes widened.

Brit: no. He would be perfect for another girl tho. She's pink just like me.

Brit started to float away.

Brick: and who is that?

Brit: I'm sure your and her love would blossom into something very special.. Later red.

His face turned pure scarlet.

Brick: ...

Butch and boomer : DAMN...


	5. Brutal Love

2 years together. Ch 5

Beauty woke up and stretched then walked into the bathroom for her shower. butch knocked on her door a few minutes after the water started running. she didn't hear him knock. he walked in when he knew beauty wasn't responding to his knocks and heard the water then smirked.

Butch: ' She woke up earlier than me this time..,'

he left and 10 minutes later beauty got out the shower. she looked around and grabbed her clothes quickly getting dressed. She flew to the training lap and got annoyed by her hair moving around so much.

Beauty's pov

I growled. Yeah my own weapon is annoying at times… i pushed my hair back asked all the boys accept butch for a ribbon. he appeared at the door after boomer shrugged. i tackled butch and looked into his eyes king back to telepathy. W agreed i wouldn't let the doctor hear me talk until i was ready. butch fell on his back an i landed on top of him. i got off sitting chibi style butch sat up and gave me a ribbon that matched my eyes i was so happy… i grabbed him hugging him then heard a bloody vicious growl. i backed up. but then i heard his brothers snicker and he told me the growl wasn't for me. i grabbed him again feeling so relieved. he started to get up so i let go and floated to my feet. he smiled at me.

"Time to train. I want to see how strong you are"

I gulped… im not that strong..

Butch finished his round and asked me what level i want after showing me the controls… i turned the dial to level 80. the max is 100. butch was on 60. I saw butch come out and my eyes sparkled. he was so strong. but i want to be able to go against harder… he carried me with one arm over to the controls and looked at me amazed. brick was also shocked.

Dr: Are you sure?

I nodded and flew inside the room.

2 Days passed since i trained that day and here i am getting shots with a needle that looks like it could travel across a bridge from start to finish. i was holding on to butch and by the cracking sound in his hand i think i broke it. He winced in pain and took his hand back then wrapped his arms around me. The deeper the needle went the louder I started to scream. Butch kept holding me tighter. The doctor looked at us amazed that he has such protective traits. I teared a little. One fell down my cheek. I started to sob a bit because it hurt. Butch looked at me but never said anything. He sighed and I felt a kiss on my cheek. I looked over at him and his face showed he was embarrassed. I smiled. The pain was easier to deal with. I closed my eyes and the doctor was finished with the shot. Butch held me bridal style and looked at the doctor.

Butch: we won't ever speak about that...

Dr. Brisbane: about what?

Butch smirked and walked away carrying me to my room but brick and boomer stopped us.

Brick: what happened to her？

Butch: scared of needles... You know the needle we like to call the "

ZINGER"?

Boomer twitched.

Boomer: oh god. I almost pissed my pants. That needle is scarier than us... And we destroyed towns.

Brick: I agree with boomer.

I looked up at butch. I felt like a new born puppy about to be taken home.

Brick: you told the doctor she can talk yet?

I shook my head.

Beauty: not yet... I'd rather keep quiet.

Brick: ok. Well butch I think we are having a free day. He said next week is when we start again since we beat all his tests.

Boomer: you love to be babied by him don't you?

Beauty: we only acting. But the needle scared me so right now yes...

Boomer: I'm amazed he didn't drop you yet.

Brick looked at boomer with wide eyes then butch and started laughing

Brick: I can see that happening. Oh god...

Butch looked at me and I growled.

Beauty: I dare you.

He let his hands go and I teleported behind him pulling his jacket over his head. His brothers laughed and he turned to me with a snarl and red rage eyes I looked at him with a plain expression. I didn't blink and he knew I was never scared of him.

Beauty: butch don't...

I took a step forward looking up at him.

Butch: you wouldn't hurt me if you tried. And you can't...

Butch: are you saying you're stronger than me?

Beauty: I'm saying I have more resistance than you.

Butch dashed off and came back putting on his gloves. I sighed and put mine on. The doctor came around the corner and looked at us.

Dr.: butch what kind of boyfriend are you?

Boomer and brick bumped into each other laughing then hit the floor. It was funny but I held in my laughter.

Butch: I'm not her-

He looked at me and I turned around taking out my ponytail and retightening it. The boys stopped laughing at looked at me. I pray he finishes the sentence. I walked away going straight to the outside stadium

Dr.: BUTCH...

Butch: WHAT?! She said she's stronger than me. I want proof.

He flew right behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I growled and fried his hand looking back at him with a blue hollow ring as an eye. He backed up

Beauty: hurry up so you can lose.

He sighed

Butch: beauty I'm sorry.

Beauty: then take your loss like a man. I want to fight.

He looked at me wide eyed then grinned.

We flew to our places butch thought of a deal.

Butch: I take back what I said... But If I win you have to admit I'm stronger than you.

I nodded keeping quiet because the doctor was there.

Dr: ready. Set. GO.

Butch dashed to me and I looked at him. He punched straight for my face. I smirked and kicked his fist upward and turned my leg left down over his neck slamming him into the floor. I jumped back and charged electricity as he got back up. He spat out blood and looked at me getting ready. He held his fist back with lighting over it I slapped it to the side and kicked him in his stomach upward watching him get shot up into the air. He growled and used eye lasers down at me I jumped up and dodged them jumping past him. He dashed back and I grinned crossing my arms. He growled and charged at me. I dashed forward and we collided with our hands. The boys looked on amazed.

Brick: goddamn...

Boomer: ... Brick we got out done by a girl... AGAIN...

Butch looked me in my eyes.

Butch: you're stronger than I thought.

Beauty: I'm not all looks..

We used eye lasers and the impact blew us both back. We looked at each other. Butch cracked his neck. I cracked my back.

Butch: I'm not your boyfriend during this fight.

Beauty: I'm not impressed..

We charged again with electricity on our hands then hit and a bolt from the sky slammed into us. It flashed the colors blue and green as a ball of energy covered us. We circled each other back and forth. We looked like electrons covering an atom. Our punches and strikes didn't hit but he punched me in my stomach and I flew back. I coughed up blood and pushed my hair back.

Beauty: you think your hot shit..?

Butch: I'm THE SHIT..

Beauty: BullSHIT...

Butch cracked his knuckles.

Butch: wanna say that again?

Beauty: your ears need rewiring?

He tried to kick me down to the floor and I dodged grabbing his neck looking at him with the scariest eyes I can muster. They were blue and hollow. With a tiny pupil.

Beauty: HIT ME HARDER...

I tossed him to the ground and I saw a large cloud of dust. The impact was so fast. Then green energy stirred around in the rubble. He was mad. I laughed he charged energy and threw a beam at me. I smiled as it came closer. I looked at it and a ball of lightning appeared around me deflecting it completely. I teleported behind him and he amazingly turned around to use eye lasers on me then hulk smash at the same time. I'm amazed he kept up his accuracy. I kicked him in his side over to a tree before both attacks hit. He dashed out the tree and kept punching wildly. I dodged with ease and he saw an opening that didn't work in the end. He tried to kick me down into the earth. I moved my body up onto my hands and kicked straight upward catching him in the jaw then landed on my left foot. Kicking up with my right. He dodged my right kick and tried to punch me with green energy but I blocked and got pushed back by the power. We looked at each other.

Brick: new definition of fight like a girl...

Boomer: then why didn't the ppg hit us like that?

Brick looked at boomer.

Brick: something tells me those girls didn't want to blow us up...

Butch walked closer as a blade of energy sparked wildly around his arms. I'm so glad I watched sailor moon. Ribbons of lighting appeared around me. We ran to each other and I started to balance on one foot spinning around as the whip of lightning wavered around me like the movement of the ocean. He pushed back with his energy blade but was getting sent back. I slammed him back and smiled. He stood his ground after being sent back about a meter. He growled and dashed forward with so much energy in one hand. I stood there.

Beauty: butch you really want to defend your title?

He kept charging at me. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand taking all his energy and looking up at him.

Beauty: I didn't say I was stronger than you. I said I can out last you. I have more stamina.

I tiptoed and kissed his cheek.

Beauty: stop being such a bull...

He looked down at me and I could see in his eyes he knew we both did damage.

Beauty: you broke my rib.

Butch: you broke 2 of my ribs. Fractured my jaw and burned my wrists...

Beauty: I'm not sorry for it.

Butch: I'm not upset...

I smiled and looked back at boomer and brick who were mouth open gate.

Beauty: HEY DOCTOR..

He looked up and smiled. Now he realized I can speak.

Dr: Beauty your power is high. I'm amazed. I never thought you would be that strong...

Butch: gave me a run for my money...

I smiled walked forward but coughed up blood and fell to my knees sighing. I looked up at a lightning cloud in the sky and a bolt struck me healing me instantly. I looked back at butch who was holding his side. I smiled and put my hand to his size and charged lightning into it. He winced in pain but when I took my hand away he felt better. He started to walk and looked at me amazed.

Butch: thanks.

Beauty: no problem.

Doctor: you both are the stronger couple I've ever seen.

Butch: even my own counterpart wouldn't be able to handle that.

Beauty: then she's weak... I know you didn't go all out on me. And I didn't go all out on you. So she has a lot of training to do.

Butch laughed.

Butch: she is

Butch picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

Butch: I guess we can share the title..

Brick: beauty you're something else.

Boomer: I don't know what to say. I think I wanna spar too.

Brick: ... Maybe another day.

I smiled and looked at butch.

Butch: what do you say?

Beauty: id love to train with you all.

I smiled and looked at butch again.

Beauty: and next time I promise I won't hold back.

Butch: same.


End file.
